Masquerade
by ISntSheLovely0007
Summary: Semma. Janny and more! A college student, Emma, and her sorority sisters rent an old mansion for their annual masquerade party of the year, only to discover that a mysterious killer is after them for what happened at last year's masquerade. What's their dark secret? What did they do and why does a killer want them dead? Are any of them innocent? Warning; some very smutty scenes!
1. One Year Ago Today

_2015\. (Past Flashback)  
_

 _"She's got a huge crush on you, Craig." said Hazel with her popular sly smirk._

 _Paige smirked at Craig also from where they sat at their famously known lunch fountain outside their campus._

 _Paige and Hazel were best friends, but Paige was the real Queen B. Paige was blonde, loved, and hated. Paige sat back in her boyfriends arms. Spinner was a Zeta brother like she was a sorority sister at this university. They met at the frat house last year when they were both pledges. Their frat parties were the bees knees around here. Nobody could ever wait for them to have parties, or big events.  
_

 _"Shut up." Craig muttered, but looked down at his hands. He was tall, with short brown curly hair, and he was wearing a leather jacket with jeans. He was also a new Zeta brother._

 _Hazel sat also by Jimmy Brookes. He was seeing Hazel, but nothing official. In fact, Jimmy liked to see other girls, and have more options- you know?  
_

 _"Ask her out man, she's cute." Jimmy winked and turned his head to look at the red head who kept peaking up at Craig from her note book at a nearby table. Almost every day they made fun of her having a thing for Craig. As if she stood no chance.  
_

 _She was actually pretty. Her name was Ellie Nash. She was.. interesting. Not a loner but only accepted the company of her gay friend Marco, and best friend Ashley Kerwin.  
_

 _"Hey baby." greeted a voice, making Jimmy look away from Ellie, and caused Craig to jump._

 _"Manny!" Craig grinned and put his arms out, resting them on his long brown haired girl friend. She had walked over with her beautiful smile that included dimples. She walked with her best friend Emma, who was also with her (at the time) boyfriend Kelly._

 _"Hey Emma." greeted Craig, knowing who his girlfriends best friend was. She was pretty hot too, but not a party animal like Manny._

 _Emma smiled uncomfortably, but not because of Craig. She could feel the eyes of Jimmy and Spinner staring her didn't get her. She was Zeta material yet never wanted to be.  
_

 _Emma had long blonde hair, with bangs and bright hazel eyes. Her laugh was contagious, and she was a remarkably beautiful girl but the special thing about her was that she was smart; really smart! She didn't want to be in the sorority.  
_

"Hey Em." she heard and Liberty had come over. A childhood friend of her and Manny's. Emma paused to notice Liberty too eye the fact that they were standing with Zeta. Only the 'coolest' gang on campus.

 _"Hey, I'm Jimmy." Hazels 'soon to be boyfriend' said, standing up and pushing through Manny and Craig. The couple shared a knowing look and watched him go to Emma with his hand out. He completely ignored Liberty.  
_

 _Paige looked to Hazel, who fumed on the inside and was showing it on the outside. Paige snuck a glance back at the blonde girl who slowly shook Jimmy's hand. Paige snickered lowly, wishing Hazel wasn't such a nit-wit to his scumbag ways. This blonde wasn't the only one he hit on._

 _"Emma." she introduced herself._

 _Paige eyed her harder, and noticed the qualities Jimmy could be seeing in her. Blonde, sorority material, good fashion, pretty, blonde, blonde- you get it._

 _"Sweet, and pretty." Jimmy said to Emma with a joker looking grin._

 _"Hey." Kelly warned, stepping up behind Emma. He had that skater boy hair that swung softly across his forehead, and he was tall and lean.  
_

 _"Hey." Jimmy recognized Kelly, pointing at him with a strange look, "Aren't you quarterback for our football team?"_

 _For being jealous a second ago, Kelly than chuckled and nodded, slightly moved that he knew who he was._

 _Kelly had his arm around Emma's shoulders now, who had glanced at Manny, both sharing a knowing look. Kelly damn well near_ _ **blushed**_ _as he looked down and nodded with a shrug. "That's me."_

 _"Oh dude you were killer last Monday!" Spinner declared, his mouth parted and quite happy that he was meeting THEE new quarterback of their school. "Oh man you gotta come to Zeta."_

 _"Really?" Kelly asked, looking back at Emma and back to the guys with a growing smile._

 _Emma kept her frown down but, she just didn't want a boyfriend who was part of a Frat house. Those guys were just so...obnoxious. But maybe she was being too judgmental. Plus, her and Kelly haven't been dating that long- she couldn't say no if he wanted to do that sort of thing.  
_

 _"You_ _ **need**_ _to come for pledge night! You gotta!" Spinner insisted._

 _Kelly's eyes almost widened. It'd always been his dream to be part of something like that. He was 'cool' in highschool, but not like he was here. Things really did change in college!_

 _"I mean- I .. .really? What do you think babe?" Kelly asked Emma, turning his head to look at her_

 _Paige cut her off before Emma could even open her mouth, "Oh she'd love it!" Paige smirked determinedly, "Cause she's going to enter our little circle too." she tilted her head at Emma to watch for a reaction._

 _Emma's eyes widened, looking from her to back at Kelly and then Manny who squealed._

 _"A-are you kidding!?" Manny asked excitingly, gasping and jumping as she turned to Emma, "We're going to be sorority sisters!" she threw her arms around her semi- taller friend to hug her tight._

 _Emma stiffened, but smiled sadly and then hugged back. Well, she couldn't say no now. And, if Manny wanted her to do it, and her boyfriend was getting sucked into it to, so be it. She caught Libertys slight disappointed look.  
_

 _"Yay!" Emma said with a slight laugh, and everyone was smiling back at her like she just earned some big noble prize. It gave her a weird knot in her stomach. I mean, it wasn't HORRIBLE, Emma always liked the idea of girls banding together, but like a sorority? Wasn't that kinda sexist in a way? I mean the girls only went out with the frat guys.  
_

 _..Well, she couldn't take it back now. Paige looked ready to pop an eye socket for how hard she was smiling and Manny was about to pop her own ear drum from her screaming._

 _-if only Emma and Manny knew what they were getting into._

 _ **END OF FLASHBACK**_

2016\. (PRESENT DAY)  


That was one year ago today. And everything from then on changed drastically... ..

"EMMA!"

Emma gasped, sitting up in bed, breathing heavily. She looked around, taking in her surroundings of pink walls, her white sheet covered bed, and pictures on her wall of family and friends, and her sorority sisters. She frowned at that wall, and then looked up as her door opened.

Darcy, the new pledge, panted. "Emma, get up! Paige says it's time for breakfast."

Emma gave a tight smile, nodding her head and tucked her hair behind her ears as Darcy shut the door, and went to go wake the other girls up. Emma couldn't help but really pity the girl, because being here, in this 'sisterhood' wasn't all it was cracked up to be.

This sorority, unlike other sororities, wasn't all cake and rainbows. In this house lied a big, dark, deadly secret.

"Come on, bitches!" snapped Paige as a bunch of girls, still in pajama's or lingerie, ran down the stairs.

A long table was set up for breakfast, and Emma passed the startled girls with ease. They were all scared of Paige, but Emma knew better, and had been here longer. She, Manny, Hazel and a few other girls sat at the table with Paige as the pledges on the stairs lined up by the table.

Paige had picked up her biscuit from her plate, and the girls watched with intensity as Paige pulled the butter closer, and when she went to look for a knife, she scoffed. There was none.

Hazel giggled as the girls gave another worried looks, afraid Paige was going to have a mad fury over this.

When the blonde spoke up, she went from a big angry frown, to a big fake smile. "First pledge to get me my butter knife, can come to the masquerade party tomorrow night."

Every girl gasped, and ran frantically with excitement. The masquerade party was the **biggest** party of the year for everyone; and everyone was invited; except pledges if not invited. It was like they were all Cinderella's.

It was funny though, when the girls got excited when they heard 'masquerade party', Emma had flinched.

"Who are you? Their evil step mother?" taunted Manny snidely at Paige. The two girls glared at another.

Manny was...different now. She was still sassy, hot, but not as naive or bubbly; at least not around **here** anymore. She had also longer hair, with bangs across her forehead. Emma's hair no longer had bangs and had grown out too, with lots of layers and highlights and she usually always softly curled it.

"Eat your breakfast, Manny. It'll be your _**last."**_ Paige said with a a raised eyebrow.

Emma swallowed and looked at Manny who glanced at her too but just rolled her eyes and dug into her plate. Today WAS Manny's last day, at least at the Sorority house. She was moving out. With unknown reasons to everyone else but those who sat at the table.

((*))

"Please don't leave." begged Emma, following Manny to the big front door of the sorority house. She helped Manny carry a box and Manny carried a duffle bag over her shoulder.

"Em..." pouted Manny, moving in and hugged her best friend. "I'm just going to be a block away."

Emma looked down and glanced around before speaking lower, "I know but-"

"I know." Manny cut her off, wanting her not to bring it up, at least not right now and the two shared a knowing look. Manny frowned sadly for Emma's sake and whispered, "You'll be out soon too. 3 more months, and you're graduated."

"Should of just moved out with you too." Emma grumbled, putting the box down and crossed her arms.

Manny giggled and nodded, "Yea, if you're okay with being woken up by me and Jay in the middle of the night." she smirked.

Emma laughed and wrinkled her nose in disgust. She nodded and admitted, "You're right, **gross**."

Jay was Manny's new boyfriend; Jay Hogart. He was quite a guy, and not a Zeta brother. Not at **all.** In fact, he hated those guys and they hated him and his 'delinquent' ways. He actually didn't even go to their school either, he worked down at the auto shop in town where Manny had met him when fixing her car. They've been in love ever since.

"What's gross?" came the devil himself, coming inside and picked up the box in the middle of them. He looked at Manny, then to Emma, looking her up and down. "What's up, Polka Dot?" he asked with a smirk.

Manny rolled her eyes smiling and Emma scoffed, but looked down at her polka Dot dress.

"Shut up." Emma growled. Did she hate Jay? Yes.. but in that hate/love kind of way! He was just a jerk sometimes, but he could quickly make you forget that with his charm, wit and good looks. He was some bad ass, let me tell you, but he so in love with Manny which made Emma grow to love him. He was WAY better than Craig too, who was just another guy who used Manny for her looks and reputation. Jay actually cared deeply for Manny and was so protective.

..hense why she was moving in with him.

"I'll meet you at the library later? We'll meet up, and get ready together for tonight?" Manny asked Emma as Jay was chuckling and stepped out, with Manny behind him.

Emma leaned on the doorway, watching Manny leave her behind in this hellhole. Literally, it was hell, run by the she-devil

"Yeah." Emma said with a wave, tilting her head and watched the couple go. As she turned, and shut the door, she began to slowly walk up the stairs back to her room.

Her finger tips glided on the railing, taking step by step as girls ran by her, giggling about the masquerade party.

Another flashback hit Emma hard..

 **(FLASHBACK.** _2014)_

 _"Emma, Kelly said you'd give us yesterdays notes?" Jimmy asked from behind her in class._

 _Emma sighed, and tapped her pencil on her desk. Of course he did. Kelly would give ANYTHING to his new **friends.** She looked over her shoulder to taunt Jimmy as he sat between Craig and Spinner. "Maybe you should of just come to class."_

 _Jimmy went to roll his eyes to then catch a glance at Emma's tight shirt she wore today and just smirked, leaning forward. "Maybe you should of just came to the party last night."_

 _Emma rolled her eyes now, turning back towards the board with their notes on it._

 _Spinner spoke up behind her, "Why didn't you come? Isn't it in some rule book that all the sorority sisters have to go to the parties that their brothers throw?"_

 _"no, idiot." taunted Craig, but had a small laugh. Sometimes Emma had to admit he was the only semi normal one.  
_

 _Suddenly someone walked past them, and Jimmy glanced twice for his eyes to twinkle and his lips to curl up. Ellie Nash._

 _"Leave it alone, Brookes." taunted Craig, inhaling deeply and opening his books._

 _Jimmy had some weird infatuation with that one. "Invite her to the party." Jimmy whispered back to Craig._

 _Craig ran his fingers through his hair, looking up with an unsure glance at the redhead in front of them._

 _"_ _ **Invite**_ _her." Jimmy Brookes hissed, more demanding._

 _Spinner chimed in, "Won't Hazel get a little jealous?" he was only teasing, but half wondered why the hell Jimmy was so obsessed with Ellie.  
_

 _Jimmy rolled his eyes, then slapped Craig's arm. "It's for Craig. He needs a side girl; and she'd do anything for him. She stares at you all the time, man."_

 _Craig just ignored, and got to work as the teacher began the lesson. Emma too tried to focus but had heard them talking. It was hard not to._

 _"What could a side girl do for Craig that Manny Santos won't?" Spinner asked with a loud laugh afterwards before he was told to shut up even by the professor._

 _Emma sighed as she tried to focus until her phone vibrated from on her desk and she peaked at the teacher before grabbing it to take a look. There was a text from Paige. Emma was helping a lot with the masquerade party, and by a lot, I meant practically doing the whole thing._

 _ **'I printed the guest invitations. Me and the pledges will hand them out if you go pick up our dresses at Madison.'- Paige texted.**_

 _Emma put her phone down, rolling her eyes slightly. She was so sick of doing all the hard work and errands. Sure the parties, the connections, and the sorority house and outdoor pool was nice but... things were just too much sometimes. Too different. Like her boyfriend. Kelly._

 _((*)))_

 _"Man, last night was killer." Kelly groaned, sitting on a bench near the school garden and pulled Emma down on his lap when she and the gang met up._

 _Manny kissed Craig and yelped when he pulled her on his lap too, trying to make out with her and she giggled wildly as she tried to slap his hands away._

 _"You should of come." Kelly told Emma, who had just got up off him and he gave her a look. "What's up with you?" It was like every time he touched her now, she wanted nothing to do with him._

 _It was getting annoying! There were tons of girls who'd kill to be with him now that he was Zeta AND a quarter back._

 _"Nothing." Emma shrugged innocently, and pointed behind her. "I gotta go. I have to pick up the dresses for later."_

 _Kelly could see the unsure look cross her eyes though, and she was avoiding him.  
_

 _Paige and Hazel had just come over, with two pledges behind them, following them like puppies. "You bet you do." smiled Paige, putting her hands on her hips._

 _"Make sure my dress is a 5, not a 10. They mess it up every year." Hazel said with an eyeroll._

 _Paige snickered and taunted, "You're a 10 Hazel. Just accept it." she ignored the offensive gasp until she gasped out loud herself when a certain redhead walked by and accidentally bumped into her._

 _"OH!" Ellie turned and cringed, "Sorry." she couldn't believe she had just bumped into PAIGE MICHEALCHUCK. Ellie then looked at them all, glaring at her, and blinked. Was it that big of a deal?  
_

 _"Sorry again." Ellie apologized and turned, rolling her eyes._

 _"What a freak." sneered Hazel, Paige nodding in agreement. Hazel then gasped and giggled, turning to Paige and looking at the guys, "You know what would be hilarious? Where are the invitations?"_

 _Paige had one in her hand and waved it around, shrugging and not knowing what the big deal was until Hazel swiped it from her hands. "Hey!"_

 _They all watched Hazel walk off, in the direction Ellie went. Emma looked with her eyes narrowing a bit, feeling one of those knots in her stomach again._ _ **What**_ _was Hazel up to?_

 _Emma looked back at her friends, to notice them all watching in sick amusement. Except Manny; who was fixing her shirt from Craig's handy work.  
_

 _Jimmy watched with a dark smirk as Hazel gave Ellie an invite to the masquerade party. "That's my girl." he practically purred._

 _They watched Ellie take it, cautiously, and then glance back at them and Craig. She really did have a thing for him. Craig though looked away and looked down to Manny, smiling strangely before leaning in for a kiss. He did steal one more glance at Ellie though.  
_

 _END OF FLASHBACK._

2015\. (PRESENT DAY)  


"Earth to Emma!"

The blonde snapped out of it, and looked up to Hazel.

The girl repeated herself, "I said I need your help!"

"W-what is it?" Emma slightly stuttered and then coughed, putting her 'big girl' shoes on. "How can I help?" I guess this year, Emma had to admit she liked to take control of everything for this party- it kept her mind off things.

"Well, Miss save the world." Hazel crossed her arms. She just didn't understand why Paige loved Emma so much as a sister here. If it was her choice? She would of kicked her out a long time ago. A year ago, to be exact. "The pledges haven't even finished handing out the invites over Campus...so will you bring this load to the school? Give it to whoever you feel is cool enough."

Emma nodded, watching her go. "Right." she whispered, mocking Hazel, " _Cool_ enough."

When lunch had went by that day, rather quickly, Emma had to change before she made the run to the other mansion house downtown that they used for big parties. She got into her regular black mini skirt and a white tank top, throwing a cropped jean jacket over her shoulders.

She took Paige's car, and it rolled out of campus and into town, before it got to the somewhat abandoned field where the old mansion laid. It was perfect for the masquerade party. Nobody could hear the blasting music, or .. screams.

((((**))))))

"Looking good, boss?" Joked JT Yorke as Emma stepped into the old, somewhat creepy, but beautiful dark mansion.

They had set it up almost Phantom of the opera like (They did every year). Candles were lit up everywhere against the walls, big chandelier up top, and only classical music playing. There was red carpet laid out going up the stairs; but the party usually kept on the main floor. She eyed the darkness from up top though, swearing she saw a shadow.

"Is someone upstairs?" Emma asked, and turned to Jt. He was blowing up black and gold balloons and glanced over. "Someone? Upstairs?" Emma repeated.

Jt shrugged. How the hell would he know? Who cares? He shook his head no though so he could get back to work. Emma nodded, but didn't quite believe him. She glanced back up, and got shivers up her arms.

"Is it good?" someone popped out behind her and she yelped, jumping a bit and whipping around.

It was Toby. Jt's sidekick.

"Yes," Emma laughed but caught her breath, "It's good."

"Of course it is." said Darcy, coming out of the kitchen area. " **I** helped."

"Barely." muttered Jt. Toby went over to him and laughed.

Emma rolled her eyes and smiled as Darcy crossed her arms and then pointed at herself, "I deserve some recognition!" she looked at Emma, "Paige needs to know I really put my all in this! I need to be a Zeta!"

Jt replied, "You're right, you do deserve recognition.."

Darcy paused, and then smiled graciously as she waited for it.

"I **recognize** that you had one job to do, and the catering isn't even here yet." he reminded her

Darcy's face twisted in horror, "THE CATERING!" she ran back towards the kitchen for her phone.

Emma turned back and shared a laugh with the boys. "Okay," she said, happily. "You guys got everything covered. I'm going to go meet Manny at the Library."

The boys nodded and Toby hollered, "Oh, Emma!"

Emma turned before exiting the door and he stopped in front, looking rather nervously.

"A-are..like are you.. Um. Do you have a date?"

Jt rolled his eyes to his best friends ' _calm and collected_ ' state of asking a girl out.

Emma smiled sadly, resting her hand on Toby's shoulder and admitted, "I'm going solo this year, Tobes."

He furrowed his eyebrows, and fixed his glasses before asking with such confusion. "Solo? But, you can easily get a date!"

Emma turned and walked out, calling back to him. "I don't want one!"

(((((((*****)))))))

Emma had just reached the school. She was headed to the Library when she stopped and glanced at the side of the building, where the school fountain was.

This was where she and 'the gang' always use to hang out. She looked around before going over, and on the fountain now, laid a memorial, with a redheads picture on it. Ellie's picture.

Emma swallowed hard, and she cast her eyes down from the memorial, like she had no right to look at it. Her chest caved in and-

"Did you know her?"

Emma yelped and whipped around, face to face with the school's janitor. WHAT was with people just SNEAKING up on her today?!

"The girl." he pointed at the memorial grave. "Elenor Nash, **did you know her?"** he spoke louder when he repeated what he had already said and Emma's heart pounded.

"N-no." Emma lied, and had to go. She was feeling sick, and janitor guy was scaring her. "I gotta go." she fled around him, and out of the garden.

(((**)))

In the library now, Emma sat at one of the many tables. It was a beautiful large open area. Books covered the walls. There was areas to study alone, and in a group. Emma chose to sit away from most people, sitting by a sunny window on a chair that face three other empty chairs.

Emma took her jean jacket off, and crossed her legs as she leaned back in her chair, looking around. Manny, as usual, was running late.

The invitations Hazel gave to Emma sat by Emma's purse on the coffee table in front of her. Someone walked by to gasp and stop, looking startled at Emma. Emma had never gotten use to that. People were afraid of her because she was a sorority girl. She was always so nice to everyone though.

She looked up at the shy girl and smiled a little. "Take one." she then snickered and grabbed a bunch of them, before handing it to the astounded girl, "Take a bunch.. give it to your friends."

"Thankyou!" the girl grabbed them and ran off before Emma could take it back.

Emma leaned back with a deep breath, and shook her head. She couldn't believe-

"I can't believe people _actually_ treat this masquerade shit like it's some fairy-tale ball or something." a deep, husky voice spoke.

Emma turned her head, her eyes falling on a **gorgeous** guy who sat just a little ways away in the corner, on his own sofa chair and had his feet up on the coffee table in front of him. He was reading a literature book Emma knew of and quite honestly, wouldn't take him as a person to read it. He seemed more 'motorcycles' or an Inked magazine type of guy, not something so...advanced. But maybe that was too rude of her to think. She wasn't the girl most people thought she was either. In fact, when Toby and Jt had met her in chemistry, they made fun of the fact that the 'blonde bimbo' was paired up with them. They caught on quickly that she was actually quite smart, and gave them quite a run for their money.

Anyways.

Mystery guy sat up and pulled his feet off the table as he tossed his book onto it and then looked back at her. She felt stricken, I mean, she had to of known he was talking to her, there was nobody else around but..she just wasn't ready for it.

She's seen him in here before. His name was actually Sean. Don't ask how she knew, she just did. She saw him time to time, mostly at night. She didn't know what he studied, and he wasn't always around but the first time she saw him she had ran here for a late night study before her exams. He sat at this very spot too.

She remembered that night it was raining, because she and he were slightly drenched from probably both coming to the Library in the storm. Most the students were gone by then since so late. She also remembered it was for sure raining, because while she was studying a few tables away, he took off his jacket to expose those massive lean biceps of his. His muscles appeared so easily through his shirt.

But they never spoke. I mean, Emma also had a boyfriend at the time so it was **bad** she had even looked. Yet, she was a little offended Sean never even looked her way. Not that she saw anyway.

Emma sucked in a breath when his icy blue eyes locked on hers and he smirked a bit, "Sorry. It's a little lame _if_ you ask me."

Emma was infatuated with how much blue-er (Was that a word?) his eyes got the more his smirk turned into a smile. If that smirk wasn't irresistible enough, then that smile was.

"I don't think anybody did." Emma seemed to tease back and then blinked. Wait. Did she just flirt with him? Well, who could blame her? The guy stood up and he was fit, earth shattering sexy, and a killer smile to top it. He ran his fingers through his wavy sandy hair as he walked over to her. His hair was mid length.

Emma tried to turn her head away, and ignore him. She didn't do a good job though. He slid into the seat beside her and Emma's body tensed. She sat up a little with a small gasp when his arm stretched out in front of her and grabbed an invitation card to look at.

She cornered her eyes, and he was leaning back in the seat next to her and was reading the party details now. She bit her lip, and tried not to look so nervous. Why was she feeling this way anyways?

 _'You're probably scared.'_ thought Emma to herself, ' _He's pretty intimidating. Probably one of those bad boys I avoided so well in highschool. Why stop now?'_

 _ **'Because you want him.'**_ Emma jumped out of that second thought just as he put the card back down on the table, like he was more uninterested now.

"Yup, lame." he joked. When Emma watched him get up, she expected him to leave, but he had paused when he walked behind her, and bent slightly down as he leaned on the back of her chair. She almost shivered when his warm breath went down the back of her neck.

"Are you going?" he asked.

She could smell him too, he smelt so good. Like waterfalls, musk and apples. He seemed to pause and take in her vanilla scent as well. She closed her eyes for her to then turn her head slightly in his direction, narrowing her eyes. Her heart was pounding. She couldn't let him do this to her, she was a control freak and she had to be in control! Who did he think he was?!

"Um, yea." Emma could of rolled her own eyes at herself. Way to gain back control!

She turned her head more in his direction when he nodded and then went towards the exit. The last she saw, he was rubbing the back of his neck and smirking.

"Oh boy." Emma whispered to herself, falling more into her seat and bit her lip. He was gone now.

"I saw that you hoe."

Emma gasped and turned around to Manny and Jay, smirking way too much right at her and she scowled hard at them.

"I've never seen you look so smitten." Manny teased, coming over and sitting next to her where mystery guy once sat a second ago.

Emma went to deny, but it was no use. "Who cares, I don't know him or anything.." Emma pouted visibly.

"Sean Cameron." Jay answered for her and both girls turned to look at him and blinked. He knew him?

Jay shrugged and noted carelessly, "He use to work at our shop, good mechanic, not much of a talker." Jay noted again graciously as he lifted his finger to point out, "It was what I liked most about him. Miss the guy sometimes."

Both the girls giggled together. Ofcourse Jay would like a guy who hardly talked and minded his own business too. Jay and Sean would of probably been best buds if they actually got to know another. They both had this vibe to them that both Emma and Manny seemed pulled to.

"So? I already knew his name." Emma rolled her eyes, "I don't need to know more."

They both looked at her with a look.

"Come on," Manny giggled, pulling Emma to get up, "Lets go get ready for the ball!" she joked

Jay rolled his eyes at his own girlfriend but grinned and shook his head.

Emma too laughed and nodded, going to grab her purse and invitations to gasp, "Hey!"

"What?" Manny asked, stopping with Jay and turning to Emma to see what was wrong as the blonde counted her invites.

Emma blinked, and glanced around before looking at the exit Sean left out of it and she quietly laughed to herself.

He took one. Maybe mystery guy was coming after all..but why if it was so _lame_?

"Nothing." Emma said and led the way. Manny and Jay shrugged, following after her. Emma for once seemed in a good mood, and they weren't going to change that.

It'd been a bad year for everyone since that night a year ago today.

The three exited and walked to the parking lot where Jay's orange civic wass parked. As they got in, Sean stood at the side of the building, leaning his shoulder on it and watched them. He eyed Emma giggling with Manny, climbing into the back seat. He smirked a bit and looked down at the invite card in his hands he _might_ of stole.

..he had seen Emma before too, many times. He couldn't wait for tonight.

 _ **/I've got a crush on a pretty pistol  
should I tell her that I feel this way?  
Father told us to be faithful  
I've got a crush on a pretty pistol  
should I tell her that I feel this way  
I've got love songs in my head  
that are killing us away/  
(The Love Song- Marilyn Manson)**_

 **Author note: REviews please! How is everyone liking it? What do you think happened a year ago? Do you think Sean or anyone else will find out the secret? Do you think maybe Sean knows something already?**


	2. Getting Ready For The Ball

**AU : Thankss everyone for their reviews, keep them coming to motivate me !  
To the reviewer who didn't like my portrayal of Jimmy, I'm sorry but there needs to be a bad guy in my story. It's MY story so THERE! (cue in childish stomp). But I do kinda think he use to be sleezy, before season 4 at least. He use to be very judgemental, and him and Spinner taunted another about girls and such ALL the time! Also, he flirted with other girls for example, Ellie, in season 5 (I think), and Hazel found out. Anyways! onto the story..**

((((((********)))))))))

"Vodka, or gin?"

"Jay, I love you, but I'm _getting_ **impatien** t." Manny told Jay, giving him a _'hurry the hell up'_ look as they stood in the liquor store.

Jay was eyeing down his selection, and rubbing his chin like it was a truly hard decision.

"JAY!" Manny snapped, and he just smirked over and grabbed some vodka. He walked over to her, but kept walking towards the stores back corner.

"Let me go grab a beer case too." Jay told her and Emma, who leaned against the wall by the mixers.

Manny groaned and turned, shaking Emma's shoulders, "He lives to torture me! I swear!"

Emma giggled and shrugged, "It's fine, we still got hours to get ready."

"Aren't you getting anything?" Manny asked, looking down at Emma's hands.

Emma opened her mouth and slowly shut it, looking down. "I-I don't think I'm going to drink tonight."

It was crazy because even the store was packed with other people, getting ready for the biggest party tonight. Emma wasn't even getting one drink. Manny nodded though, pain flashing her eyes.

"I understand, me either." she mumbled, looking down as well and crossed her arms.

Emma glanced around and saw Jay making his way slowly back. "Does he know?" she whispered to Manny.

Manny looked up, and over her shoulder to Jay, her heart breaking. "Of course not," she whispered, "We all swore never to tell right?" she raised an eyebrow at Emma.

Emma snapped out of it and nodded, standing up straighter when Jay stopped beside them.

"Ready? God, you guys are so slow. I'm _getting_ **impatient**." he mocked Manny, receiving a shove from her that felt like a fly and Manny then yelped and laughed when he grabbed her, lifting her up over his shoulder and took her towards the pay out line.

Emma laughed and went to follow to bump into someone hard, their case of beer falling and crashing.

Emma gasped and winced, "Oh my god," she watched as the beer flowed over her and the other persons feet. "I'm so sorry! I-" Emma gasped sharply, shutting up when she saw who stood in front of her.

Craig.

And it wasn't like the old Craig from a year ago. This Craig was pale, looked sleepless, puffy eyes and it seemed like he was in the same clothes as the day before, all wrinkled and uncared for.

He noticed Emma then too and blinked hard and looked away.

"Craig." Emma said with such shock and watched him run his fingers through his hair.

"I didn't want it anyways." he joked slightly, but smiled so quickly that Emma knew it was a fake grin. He frowned and looked away before mustering the courage to look back at her. "Nice seeing yah."

With that, he left. He was so fast, Emma couldn't even get out another word and watched him with wide eyes storm out of the store...without even buying what he came for.

Up front, Manny turned from where she stood at the cashier with Jay. "Em! You comin?"

Emma jumped out of it, and ran over, glancing once more at the beer all broken in front of her. She should probably go get someone to clean that...

(**)

"Craig?! Craig was in the store?" Manny had to ask again, riding up front with Jay as he drove them back to their place. "Wow, I didn't even see him."

Emma nodded from the middle of the backseat, she leaned forward to talk to Manny up front.

"Who cares if you saw your ex or not." taunted Jay, turning from watching the road and gave Manny a look..

Manny laughed softly and slid her hand into his that was resting on his car's gear stick. He smirked at her and went back to driving.

"He looked bad. Worst than .. well, what we've seen of him." Emma muttered.

Manny glanced back at her, at Jay, and noticed he wasn't paying much attention. The radio was playing in the background so she just spoke quietly, beating around the bush.

"Well today's the anniversary of-"

" **Last years** masquerade. I know." Emma said shortly. She knew all too well. She'd been having nightmares and flashbacks like crazy.

Manny stared off as she grumbled, "He's taken it the hardest."

Emma nodded, but the two couldn't really say who out of them all were the most scarred from what happened at last years party. They were all going through their own self torture. Ellie didn't deserve what had happened to her.

Manny's phone buzzed and she glanced down, grabbing it out of her purse from her lap.

"It's Liberty." Manny told Emma, glancing over her shoulder to the blonde.

Emma perked up, "Oh good! She's coming then?"

"She said she wouldn't miss it for the world." Manny said with a smile that Emma returned. Good old Liberty, nothing was the same without her. She had transferred schools more than a few months back. It'd be good to see her again!

(((**)))

"Em, it's so beautiful." gushed Liberty in Manny's closet, looking at the dresses they got for the party tonight.

Emma, still in skirt and tank top, smiled from the edge of Manny's bed.

Manny was at her vanity mirror, straightening her hair. "And mine?" she taunted, waiting for some credit on that.

"Well yours is promiscuous but still beautiful." Noted Liberty, walking over, "Obviously."

The three laughed.

Liberty sighed and fell on the bed next to Emma. "So? How's everything? How's Kelly?"

Even Manny winced, glancing over. Emma too awkwardly replied, "He um, we aren't-"

"Oh!" Liberty got the hint, glancing between them. "You broke up?"

Emma shrugged her left shoulder, "I just couldn't be with him anymore."

Liberty stared longingly at Emma before glancing at Manny. "I know," Liberty said, "..I wouldn't be able to look at him the same either. Not with what-"

"SHH!" snapped Manny, running up from where she sat to her open bedroom door, closing it in case Jay was listening in. He could never know.

Manny was head over heels for Jay, he treated her like his Queen and no other guy had ever done that before. She didn't want to lose him. She was in love. If he found out what she, what THEY did. . . .

... .who knows what he would do.

"Sorry." Liberty blushed.

"Anyways," Manny said, coming back to sit at her vanity. "Emma dumped him, and he's been addicted to one night stands with all our sorority sisters ever since." she turned to Emma, giving her a look. "Darcy was a nice touch just the other week."

Emma wrinkled her nose and nodded but shrugged. "He can do what he wants now." She didn't give a damn. She just hoped Darcy wouldn't fall for his act.

The door knocked, and they gasped, for someone's head to peak in. Speak of the devil. Darcy.

"Paige wanted to make sure you got her dress? I'm here to pick it up." she came in slowly, with Jay coming in behind her with an eye roll.

He leaned on the doorway as Darcy barged in and noted, "I couldn't stop her." he crossed his arms over his chest.

Emma had pointed to the closet for Darcy to grab Paige's dress. Manny had giggled at Jay's joke and watched Darcy go back out the door.

"Thanks!" with that, she was gone.

"I'm getting goosebumps." Liberty admitted, looking down at her arms. "I can't believe I'm going tonight."

"What's the big deal?" Jay asked, clueless. "It's just a dumb costume party.."

All girls looked at him with wide, blank looks.

"She's..she's nervous!" Manny insisted, well, lied. She felt horrible and even groaned softly, looking at the girls for help on this one.

Emma patted Liberty's back who blinked and Emma declared, "She had this HUGE crush on Jt Yorke since forever..but she hasn't seen him since her transfer to another college."

"EMMA!" yelled Liberty, her eyes widening.

"Great. Nerd romance." Jay noted, "That's.." he rolled his eyes and admitted, "Something I don't care about. You guys want drinks? I want drinks."

"Yahhhh." sang Manny, exhausted already, "I could use some now." she looked at Emma for her to agree or not.

Emma sucked in a deep breath but nodded. She could actually go for one now. She might need a shot or two to enter that old mansion again with her old friends and try to enjoy tonight.

"One for me too!" Liberty yelled after Manny who followed Jay out to go get the drinks.

(((**)))

"You know I'm not dressing up right?"

Manny smiled over her shoulder to Jay coming up behind her in the kitchen. She was pouring booze into the shot glasses infront of her on the counter.

"We talked about this." she informed, feeling his hands slip up her waist from behind.

He scoffed, leaning over to see her fill the last shot. "The whole thing is stupid-"

"For me?" she pouted, turning around after resting the bottle on the counter. She looked up at him, with those puppy eyes of hers that he loved. He smirked down, cupping her face and she bit her lip while smiling sexily and he almost groaned.

7 months of being together and she still never got boring. He was never a one girl type of a guy until Manny. She was, well, a 'whole lot of woman'. All he needed. She was one of the sexiest, funniest girls he ever dated, and she cared for her loved ones like no other. She'd go out on a limb just for Emma.

She couldn't explain just how much she would do for Jay..

Everything.

"Of course I will, for you dimples." he huskily noted, both smiling at another.

She leaned up to reach his tall frame, kissing him softly. "I love you."

He wrapped his arm around her and tightly brought her in against him. "Yea? How much?"

"The usual response to that is, **I love you too Manula Santos**." she teased and gasped with a giggle when he lifted her up off the ground, resting her down on the sink counter.

"Do I even have to tell you?" Jay asks, giving her a look. His love for her was clear as day, to anyone. His friends at the shop laughed about it all the time.

"You could.." she drifted off, slowly drifting her hands down his stomach to the button on his pants. "Show me?"

He shut his eyes, sucking in a breath when Manny unzipped his pants. "What about your friends?" he raised an eyebrow, reminding her of their guests.

She raised her eyebrows. He usually wouldn't care, but, she usually did. He was probably use to her pulling away but tonight, she just needed him. He wouldn't understand that though..

"Fine." she teased and jumped down, turning back to the counter and went to grab the shots before he pressed her up against it and Manny let out a whimper.

She closed her eyes and moaned, feeling his hand reach around and slid down her skirt to under it. She was wet, incredibly wet.

"Were you just hoping I'd fuck you right here or what Miss Santos?" his girlfriend could be quiet naughty sometimes. He was into it though. She wouldn't always do this with just her friends a few rooms away.

"Mhm," she nodded, biting her lip and closing her eyes as his talented fingers thrusted inside her.

Then, she opened her eyes and looked down. Jay was sliding her skirt up and pushed her more down on the counter, her flat stomach against it, ass out. Jay groaned and tried to keep quiet before leaning down and slid her panties off. Slowly.

"Jay," Manny pouted, looking over her shoulder. They had to be quick;at least as quick as they could.

He just kissed back up her leg when he raised back up, not missing an inch of her body. She moaned happily again, and then felt his hardness sliding between her folds from behind.

"Oh my god," she cried, "Please!" she whispered loudly, feeling him kiss her shoulder, his fingers sliding her string from her top off her shoulder.

He smirked against her shoulder, and then slid his long hardness right into her smoothly and just stayed stilled as she squealed and shut her eyes before exhaling and opened them; clenching the counter.

He began, fucking her senseless into the kitchen counter. It took her all not to scream, she was panting like a puppy in need of water and nails digging into the table.

"JAY!" it finally slipped out, and he thrusted harder as he held her hips, bringing her body back into his. He was breathing heavily too, unsteady.

His hands reached under her and clenched her breasts. His favorite asset of her body. Minus the great ass he was fucking.

"Take it off," she sighed. Her voice was soft and pliable. He did, ripping her straps down her shoulders and she helped push her top down to around her hips, her breasts falling out and he couldn't take it

She almost cried out in disagreement when he pulled out but he did it to turn her again and leaned her back on the counter, entering her hot core now and she gasped, staring into his eyes and he locked his eyes on hers as he brought them to climax. He clenched his teeth, and watched her with hunger in his eyes as she moaned and whimpered, giving him a begful look to make her come as she wrapped her legs around him

Her hand reached down past her bouncing globes, and he watched as she played with herself, to bring her to orgasm. He came undone there, and she smiled with passion and eyes closed when she felt him come inside her, hard.

He shook and trembled against her and she too felt like her eyes were going to roll back. She came, clenching around him and he cursed in her ear. She bucked up, and they kissed hard, sloppily, but passionately until the orgasm finished and he rested his forehead on hers.

"I love you, Manuela Santos." he breathed, his lips brushing against hers before he captured hers and she smiled against the kiss.

((**))

Manny came back into her room, dressed again and closing the door with a bit of a blush. Emma and Liberty were watching a movie now, and the volume was high.

Liberty looked up from the pillow she laid on to scoff, "Couldn't of you waited til later, Manny?"

Emma giggled and looked back to watch Manny get redder.

They had clearly heard.

((*))

Sean laid on his bed, one arm behind his head to act as if another pillow and his other hand resting on his stomach. He furrowed his thickly shaped eyebrows as he stared up at the ceiling but then shut his eyes as he let his mind drift away to the thoughts of the girl in the library.

Sean was never someone who took himself or anyone, seriously. Above all, girls. But since he saw Emma that one stormy night in the Library, he couldn't stop himself from wanting to know her. It clued into him right then that he had never really introduced himself to a girl before, they were usually just around him or came to him. . Emma sat tables away and he just stared at her the whole night or down at the book he pretended to read.

She had this aura and energy about her he liked. She was highly respected, and clearly cared about her future for how late she was spending time in the library.

It took him until today to finally even talk to her.

She didn't see him sometimes, when out on campus, though he didn't blame her- he did stand like a lone wolf by his car, or stuck to the shadows, but no, not her. She was out in the sun, the spotlight actually. A sorority girl. He was a little shocked when he found that one out about her when he saw her pass by with Paige Michealchuck. He never thought he'd fall for a girl who was part of the cliche **_sorority house._**

But he knew, **she** was different.

He couldn't stop remembering how every time he saw her, from just a few feet away he drank in her beauty, her tan complexion, and the way she studied her notes so hard- fuck, she made _him_ hard. You know what I mean? For years, he went for easy girls, or girls with attitudes, or who rebelled against society like he did. The trashy girls, the sluts, the tattooed pierced girls.

Emma was not one of those girls, and every time she came in with a new dress or skirt on, Sean felt the ache harder and harder when she teased him with her legs crossed, or her chin held high, or whatever new book she was reading today.

She was so fucking perfect.

She caught him off guard today though, as he saw her out the window he sat by in the Library. She was just outside the building, on campus, and had snuck into the memorial garden for Elenor Nash- Ellie, as she liked to be called.

Sean knew Ellie, but he didn't know Emma did or why she was taking the time to visit Ellie's memorial..

Ellie was a friend of his, sort of, or maybe a friend of a friend. They knew another. She was another 'lone wolf misfit' who hung around the parties or friends he did. You know, the 'bad influence' friends. She would be categorized in the artsy girls list, and the rebel type of girl he was just talking about before, as she was pierced, colored her hair dark red, and had a hatred for the powerful cliques around her that he too hated but found himself falling for a girl a part of that system. Emma. Dating a girl like Ellie would of been more logical to Sean, but love had to step in and be unfair, forcing him to fall for a girl who probably scoffed at the site of him and his 'troubled' ways.

Him and Ellie only talked about world wide issues whenever around another or at parties, and she'd send in the same ol' bull shit she always did: _'Fuck the system, stick it to the man'_ and he'd just agree, really only there for the beer and other girls. Ellie was a girl who could just hangout and be one of the boys. He was never attracted in that way to her. Maybe it would be more simple if he was.

Then, she went missing. Ellie had disappeared. They weren't that close for Sean to mourn, but he tried to go to all the search parties they held and the friend Ellie and he both knew, Ashley, went into a bad stage of depression. Guess they were pretty close, but now she was doing good.

..Ellie was still gone though. Nobody knowing what had happened.

Sean had had no idea that he, Emma, and everyone at the dance tonight, were about to find out.

Sean sat up from his bed and turned to his dresser, getting up and smirked a bit when he grabbed the ticket he stole innocently from Emma today.


	3. I Don't Want To Miss The Show

Liberty and Manny looked beautiful, both in satin strapless dresses, but couldn't be more different. Libertys was black, and strapless, showing off parts of her body she didn't normally show, her hair curled to one side.

While Manny, hers was yellow, showing off her parts she did usually show off, and it only got better. Her hair was down, straight, those betty bangs of hers stopping just above her arched shaped eyebrows, and the side of her long dress cut on the side.

Emma's dress was very dark red with a tight bustier and the rest of the dress flowed down her waist. A modern dress, classic, with her hair in a salon blow out.

"Em! You look beautiful!" Manny squealed next to Jay.

"Not bad." he muttered too, Manny even giggled and Emma rolled her eyes. Jay didn't look half bad either in his pants and white button up shirt, hair styled messy in a stylish way.

"Can't believe we're going solo." Liberty told Emma, wincing and Emma shrugged. It was better than going with Kelly. Besides, tons of guys and girls went to this thing single! It was just shocking because none of the sorority sisters went without dates.

Manny slid on her silver sparkly masquerade mask and asked, "ready?" Jay too put on a phantom of the night mask and Liberty put on a fancy glitter gold one.

Emma went to put on hers, but paused, "I'll put it on at the party." she said, frowning and leading them out.

The mask just reminded her of everything last year...

 _ **(FLASHBACK to 2014. Last years Masquerade..)  
**_

 _"Jesus honey, you did good." Kelly whispered to Emma when they arrived the masquerade. Still a 'happy couple'. Sort of._

 _Emma smiled, wearing a tight, flattering long pink dress with skinny straps. She wore a silver glittered mask around her eyes and felt like Cinderella; just not a prince on her side._

 _"DUDE!" Kelly yelled in Emma's ear, and dragged her into the big mansion house, music vibrating. He dragged her over to Spinner and Jimmy._

 _Both the guys looked over, and did a double take. "Nelson" purred Jimmy_

 _Emma just moved a little closer to Kelly who began to chuckle at Spinner, "Paige here yet? Man she was so pissed at you for the party the other night."_

 _Spinner shrugged helplessly, wearing a suit, top hat, and white mask, "If this doesn't pay up for it, I don't know what will."_

 _They all laughed, even Emma snickered, until something caught Jimmy's eye, which was obvious to them all._

 _"wow." he said, amazed, looking at the front door where people were crowding in, but it was one red head they stared at._

 _Miss Ellie Nash._

 _((*))_

 _The second Ellie and Marco stepped into mansion and the ballroom, she couldn't help but be a little taken aback. Everything was black, white and gold as far as the eye could see so far as the decorations went._

 _The masks were in every color and all of the guys had abided by the black-tie rule while the women's modern dresses impressed even her. Black and gold were certainly the most favored colors of the night, but darker reds, purples and blues weren't difficult to spot either._

 _Ellie too, looked beyond beautiful. Even a figure to her far right by the stairs couldn't help but stare in awe. He didn't think she'd come, he hoped she wouldn't, Jimmy preyed on her like a wolf. He was just innocently waiting for Manny, but couldn't take his eyes off Ellie._

 _"I'm going to go find Dylan." Marco told Ellie, leaving her by coat check._

 _She wore a nice black silk dress, it was cotton, and cut on one side, showing off her petite toned body. Her long red hair was pin straight, and her milky skin was irresistible. She had to admit, she had to thank Ashley for the dress.  
_

 _Meanwhile, Craig couldn't even stop himself from going over. Manny was far from his thoughts right now. . his heart pounded._

 _Ellie had stopped by a large Victorian mirror, and gazed at herself, a little impressed too as she put on her gold glittered mask._

 _"You look beautiful."_

 _She gasped, and looked in the reflection to see a tall, handsome frame behind her with brown curly hair. He wore a white plastic mask. How could she not know who it was though? She wasn't some stupid gothom citizen who didn't know it was Bruce Wayne who was batman, just because half a mask went over his eyes._

 _Her heart skipped, "Thanks." with that, she was too nervous to even talk to him. Craig watched her go, stunned she just blew him off. Then, he crookedly grinned._

 _Meanwhile, Emma and Kelly met up with Liberty at the buffet table. "Hey." Liberty greeted, wearing a sparkly white dress with little straps._

 _"Lib, you look great!"  
_

 _"I do?" Liberty asked, not so sure. She never came to these things! But the fact both her best friends were sorority now, she thought she'd give it a try. Besides, she knew EVERYONE went, and she knew Jt Yorke and Toby were around here too. She was in a business class with them, and Jt made her heart spitter splatter._

 _"Try to have fun." Emma teased, and got pulled away by Kelly to go dance._

 _Fun?_

 _Liberty stole another glance at the doors in the hope she could leave without anyone missing her. She had come, she had seen, she was over it. At least until her curiosity kicked in at the sight of, apparently, the young man who had just walked in. Her only clue really was that this person was tall and skinny and dressed in a suit with brown hair. His eyes were right on her though. It startled her, and he made a beeline through the dance floor right to her ._

 _She had tried hard to disguise herself tonight, he could tell that right away. This wasn't her kind of thing, and it wasn't his either, he hated these people but he had come. With her on his mind. He watched her in business class, and tried to deny his feelings, but he wanted her. So bad. Fell for her hard._

 _"Nice costume. Is it...Paul?" She was still unsure of who it was. He had really pretty emerald eyes though, reminded her of someone._

 _JT shook his head, smirking behind his mask. Finally he had found a way to keep her guessing._

 _"Logan?" she asked, again. No. "Leo?" No._

 _"I'm afraid you only get three guesses," JT told her, careful to lower his voice an octave and drop as much of his even subtle drawl as he could just to keep her wondering. "But I'll allow you another chance if you wish."_

 _"Oh?" she smirked, the curiosity gnawing at her then._

 _"Dance with me," he stated as he offered his hand._

 _"Aren't you worried who might be lurking behind this mask?"_

 _He shook his head. "I already know who you are."_

 _She blushed, and smiled as she took his hand and let him lead her to the dance floor._

 _Meanwhile, another red head had pushed her way through the dance floor, trying to get to the buffet before someone grabbed her, and made her gasp._

 _"Dance with me, Nash." a voice whispered huskily in her ear, but she felt shivers go up her spine as he took her hand in his and pulled her body against his._

 _Just by the discomfort and her skin crawling, she knew who it was. "Jimmy let me go." she tried to push him away but he continued to dance with her._

 _"Why are you here, Ellie? For Craig? You know he's with someone right?"_

 _Ellie glared back into his eyes as they 'danced', "I believe you too are with someone, Jimmy. Care to explain why you're so obsessed with me?" _

_Her blunt honesty struck him, and he stopped dancing, but didn't let her go, squinting his eyes at her. She knew. She knew he had some obsessive thing for her deep down. She wasn't the usual girl he went for, but when she passed him in hallways, he just needed to have her._

 _Jimmy let her go now, coughing slightly. "Fine." he turned, seeing a waiter pass with wine in glasses and grabbed two. He held one out for her, as he took his back quickly, bitterly._

 _She took hers slowly, eyeing him just throw the glass to the ground and walk off. Not before glancing over his shoulder at her once more._

 _"Oh boy." whispered Ellie, slowly sipping her drink and wondering if she had just started something with someone she shouldn't of._

 _She turned her head, and her eyes saddened to see Craig and Manny dancing in the crowd. Manny looked beautiful, and Craig swayed her so softly, but his eyes- his eyes locked back on Ellie when he caught her eye. They shared a gaze, and Ellie had to look away, running to a pair of stairs and going up them as soon as she could. She was in love with a guy she could never have._

 _She whipped her tears, reaching the top floor, leaving the party at the bottom and gazing down sadly at it. She began to feel, worn out, and gasped a bit, almost tripping over her feet. "What.." she drifted off, leaning on a wall by a door that led to a bedroom. Her eyes could barely keep open. "What's happening to me?"_

 _What she had missed, was the waiter who passed with the wine glasses was Spinner, smirking and sharing a look with Jimmy as he had passed them . Earlier, Jimmy had spiked Ellie drink with a drug. And the devil himself caught her before she fell to the ground by the door._

 _He looked around, coast clear, and dragged her into the bedroom._

END OF FLASHBACK.

((*))

PRESENT DAY- 2015.

Emma's stomach tightened in knots, they had reached the party, finally. She tried to block out the memories of last year and lifted her red dress when she went up the stairs.

 _ **/My mind would rule my heart  
I didn't pay attention to the light in the dark  
It left me torn apart  
But now I see your tears are an omen/**_

"oh my god!" Manny said, lifting the ends of her dress too, following an unmasked Emma up the stairs of the mansion, 100 other people following behind them. The music from in the place blasted Omen by Sam Smith. Emma smiled uneasily back to her friends and then up at the big 'haunted' house.

 _ **/[x2:]**_ _ **  
Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh  
Oh-Oh-Oh  
Omen''/**_

As they entered the spookily but classy decorated ballroom, many of the guests had already arrived and were eating and drinking with abandon. They talked over another, and tons were already flirting shamelessly with anyone who caught their fancy.

A huge sign before you entered the large open wood doors read **'Come as you aren't'** .

Paige and Spinner greeted everyone at the door, with Jimmy and Hazel behind them and the girls with Jay passed another a look before stopping at the door.

"Emma!" gasped Paige happily, turning to look inside at the party, "Great turn out. I'm glad you didn't screw it up." she said with a plastered smile.

Jay and Manny moved forward, not having to put up with that crap. "Lets go dance." Jay purred in Manny's ear, knowing she knew he hated it, but would do it for her. She giggled and went with him.

"Liberty, wow. Interesting seeing you here." Paige said, tossing Hazel a look and Liberty just turned to Emma.

"Lets go Em." she guided her and Emma went to follow until someone grabbed her arm.

From in the house, a mysterious figure turned from leaning on a wall frame that led to the party, and he glanced back, noticing someone grab Emma. This mysterious figure was lean, and definitely fit, wearing dressy black pants, black shiny shoes, and a black tie over the button up white shirt he had on and then a black suit jacket pulled over that. His mask was a dark red maroon color, that made his blue eyes pop, and it had little horns above the eyes too, themeing the mask as 'The devil' mask. His hair was pushed back in a charming way, showing he had at least almost shoulder length hair.

This was no doubt, Sean Cameron.

Emma looked up to Jimmy, her forearm in a tight grip. She squinted her eyes at him and tried to say calmly, "Let. Go. Of _me_."

Paige and Hazel turned to see the scene as well, and even Spinner coughed, "Dude.. let her go."

Jimmy just grinned at Emma, it made her skin crawl. "Just wanted to tell you to put your mask on." he glanced down at her other hand.

Emma took a deep breath, glancing back at Liberty who too watched the scene with intensity.

From behind Liberty, an unmasked Jt went to her, in a tux, and touched her lower back, "Liberty?"

She turned, and her shocked look turned into a happy blushing type of look. "Jt."

Meanwhile, Emma turned back to Jimmy, sliding her silver-glitter eye mask over her face and fitting it into place. Her hazel eyes sparkled but her glare stayed locked on Jimmy. "Happy, Jimmy?"

He could tell the question wasn't really directed for right now. In general, was he happy?

 _"Thrilled_." he whispered in her ear and turned to Hazel, grabbing her hand and tore her away to the party.

Emma finally let out a long breath and turned to Liberty, to find her gone. Great!

"By the way, Emma." Paige tried to say as nicely as she could as she too was pulled by Spinner to enter the party, "Kellys here. With a date." she pointed to the direction of the party.

The mysterious figure was no longer at the entrance of the ballroom, and Emma looked over to where Paige pointed to see Kelly with Heather Sinclaire, feasting on the buffet, a beer in his hand and a little wobbly.

Emma sighed unhappily and finally made her move into the party. Tons of eyes were on her, she was gorgeous.

"Emma!" Toby had happily found her, and begged, "a dance?" he motioned to all the couples on the dancefloor, with the chandelier above and sending a beautiful sparkling light around the room.

Emma laughed, "Fine, but just one Toby."

As they danced, Toby was really off key, but it made her laugh and brought her mood up. Until a hand tapped on Toby's shoulder. "Can I cut in?"

They both turned to Kelly, he looked a little like the mad Hatter with cards on his hat. His mask was off and Emma rolled her eyes. Toby left though, nodding and wishing he had the balls to say no, but what the heck.

Kelly moved in, and went to put his hands on her waist. Emma backed up a bit, her eyes shimmering up at him but keeping her ground. "I don't want to dance-" she gasped, being pulled into his arms anyways.

"Emma," he sighed sadly, trying to lean his head down to hers. He huffed when she turned her head away, but continued dancing. "I miss you like crazy. Ok?"

Emma looked back up at him, glaring. "Not okay. What you did, was not okay!"

"What WE did." he growled.

Emma shook her head, hurt, pain and agony in her eyes, and she stopped. Frozen in her spot. His arms fell from her. She tried to speak, "We?...you and Jimmy wouldn't-" they were shut up when another figure came over, from behind Emma, only Kelly noticed him first and stiffened as the buff figure with a deviled mask leaned by the back of Emma's neck and whispered in her ear as his hands glided onto her hips.

"Dance with me."

Emma felt goosebumps and the husky voice made her breath stop. She turned, stopping in her tracks at the mysterious gorgeous figure before her. His eyes were shockingly blue, his mask making him look dangerous but in a sexy way, and his side grin with the dimples- she had an idea she knew who this was. Her heart pounded and she smiled a little.

"You can't just cut in." Kelly spat at the guy who looked over Emma now at him, grin gone.

His eyes darkened on Kelly, "I didn't ask." with that, he took Emma's hand. She bit her lip, and went with him. With 'mystery' guy

(((*))

Meanwhile, another couple danced on the floor, Liberty and Jt smiling back at another. "I missed you." he admitted.

"Wasn't it worth the wait?" she teased.

"God yes." he whispered a bit shakingly as she leaned in and he longed to kiss her. They kissed tenderly, and she smiled against the kiss as he brought her in closer to him, still dancing slowly too.

"Oh Jt.." she sighed, pulling away, he was out of breath. "I've been waiting for this night for a long time."

 ** _(FLASHBACK TO LAST YEARS MASQUERADE AGAIN...2014..)_**

 _"I won't stop guessing," Liberty challenged her mystery man as they danced. "You know who I am. It's only fair."_

 _"But through this sea of smiles, yours is hardly unrecognizable."_

 _"Says a man who's not letting his be seen." Liberty had a feeling if he did smile, she'd know who he was. His voice was becoming rather- oh my god. How did she not see it? Jt friggin' Yorke._

 _When the next song change came, Liberty felt her partner release her and when she looked quizzically up at him. He told her, "As much fun as I've had tonight -"_

 _"The ball's not over for another couple hours," she reminded him, wondering why he wanted to leave already._

 _JT sighed. He had wanted to leave before she hated him all over again, before this incredible night could come crashing down. Him and Liberty bickered like an old married couple in class, but without the benefits of a couple._

 _"I got to go." he admitted, a sore look in his eyes until she leaned up, and kissed him. He sucked in a breath,and closed his eyes, softly kissing her back._

 _When they leaned back, he stared in awe. "Do you- know?"_

 _She just raised an eyebrow at him, and turned, leaving. Now it was he who could keep on guessing._

 _He smiled doopily, like Jt Yorke did, and watched the love of his life go._

 _(((*)))_

 _Meanwhile up stairs, Elllie was waking back up, her straps on her dress being pulled off and her back lying on a bed, Jimmy on top of her._

 _"What-" she tried to speak, her mouth gone dry. "What are you..doing!" she yelled, finally waking up and smacking her fists on his chest, trying to get him off her._

 _His hands were sliding up her dress until he had to use them to pin her down. "Stop struggling! You want this! you're a tease!"_

 _Ellie began to cry, "No- stop! Please!_

 _((*))_

 _Downstairs, Paige and Spinner were laughing, about to go up the stairs to go find a room for themselves to mess around in when Manny, Craig, Kelly and Emma stood on the stairs half way up. They were enjoying time away from the dancefloor._

 _"Paige!"_

 _The couple stopped when Hazel came running up to her, in a peacock mask, her face looking troubled and holding her cellphone. "Have you seen Jimmy?"_

 _Spinner and Paige looked back at another, shrugging. Hazel looked over their shoulders, catching Emma and her friends' eye. "Have you guys?!" they shrugged too, and shook their heads no._

 _She scoffed, and used her cell phone to call him again._

 _Manny and Emma heard it first, it was quiet though, since so loud in the ballroom, but since on the stairs, they were close to the first door up the stairs. Craig too turned his head and squinted his eyes at the door where the phone was going off behind._

 _Jimmy was obviously in a room with another girl. Maybe Jimmy deserved this. Craig turned back to Hazel and pointed up the stairs, "I hear it up there."_

 _Meanwhile with Jimmy, he growled and threw his loud ringing phone off the bed, it was distracting him and Ellie yelped, taking the chance to knee his groin and he cried out, as she shot up when he landed on the bed in pain._

 _"Get back here you bitch!" he lunged for her before she opened the door and she pled him to let her go._

 _Back on the stairs._

 _"Wheres the fire?" Liberty joked, going up the stairs to Manny and Emma who watched Hazel storming up the stairs with Paige and Spinner behind her, Craig following to watch the scene play out._

 _"Think Jimmys finally gonna get caught with another girl." chuckled Kelly behind Emma and pulled her, "Come on, I don't want to miss the show."_

 _END OF FLASHBACK._

 **Author note: you know the drill guys! Review for more chapters! What do you think happens? Also, how hot is Sean right now? it's about to get a LOT better; just had to get the plot going. Review! I want to give you hot Semma scenes lol. By the way, only ONE more flashback, hope I'm not confusing you guys**


	4. Prince Charming And The Killer

**_The rest of flashback... (Last flashback of story)._**

 _"Let me go!" Ellie cried, as Jimmy held her up against the wall, trying to rip her dress up again._

 _"What?" Jimmy now spat in her face, "Why am I not good enough?! Cause I'm not him?!"_

 _Ellie sobbed, and he just grabbed her chin and kissed her._

 _"Who do you think helped me bring you here tonight?" Jimmy was lying, but Ellie couldn't tell. She sobbed harder. "Who do you think helped me drug your drink?"_

 _"NO!" Ellie's horrors were coming to life, and she finally bucked her hips up, smacking against his and he doubled back, letting her go._

 _She ran to the door, not knowing someone on the other side of it was opening it too. She looked back once more, making sure Jimmy wasn't coming for her as she lunged for the door. When she turned back though, the door had opened, and she ran into it, head smacking against it. In a daze, she fell back, having the wind knocked out of her and making her fall back. On the way down, her head hit a table with a terrible_ _SPLAT!_

 _Hazel let out a horrible scream, and Craig who had opened the door stared in horror, thinking he had done this. Ellie laid on the ground, blood surrounding around her head, eyes wide open but cold. Dead._

 _Paige gasped in terror, backing up into Spinner who too stared and couldn't believe his eyes when Jimmy stood up from the ground, buckling his pants up._

 _"Is she..is she dead?" whispered Jimmy._

 _Manny, Liberty, Emma and Kelly came in now. Jimmy's eyes grew large. This wasn't a fucking show! "CLOSE THE DOOR!" he yelled._

 _They all jumped, and wondered what was going on. Kelly instantly shut the door. Emma and the girls looked down for them to gasp and scream too, trying to leave._

 _"Don't let them go!" Jimmy yelled at Kelly._

 _Kelly blocked the door and gave Emma a look of sorrow and shrugged at her hopeless look. "Kelly, move!" she yelled, looking back in fright at Ellie's body, "Someone has to call the police!"_

 _"I'll call." Liberty said, digging for her phone in her clutch before she yelped and Jimmy grabbed it from her, whipping it at the wall._

 _"Jimmy, what did you do?" Craig asked, eyes wide, mouth hanging and bending by Ellie's body. He was scared to touch her. He put a piece of hair behind her ear. She didn't even stir. He was sure she wasn't even breathing. He was sure his breath stopped too. He choked on his next words, not able to find them._

 _"Oh my god, she's dead." Hazel said, wanting to puke, and ran for the bathroom in the room. Jimmy carelessly let her go._

 _"Dude, you said she wouldn't get hurt." Spinner said._

 _Paige turned around and yelled at him, disgusted, "You were apart of this!?"_

 _"And you weren't?!" Spinner snapped, pointing the way Hazel left. "You and Hazel invited her here."_

 _"We're all guilty." Jimmy confirmed._

 _"You sick-" Emma stopped, catching the deathly look from Jimmy. Something told her not to push him tonight. "We can call the police now, and none of us will get in trouble." she looked around, waiting for everyone to agree._

 _Liberty nodded, and Manny bit her trembling lip, tears streaming down her eyes.. The others didn't look so sure though. And Craig just looked numb, until he looked up, and had tears in his eyes too._

 _"This is all my fault."_

 _"No Craig," Emma said, "It's Jimmys!"_

 _"He ruffied her." Spinner admitted, and Paige couldn't even wrap her head around this. She gasped though and tried to pull Jimmy off of Spinner when he collar locked him against the wall._

 _"LET HIM GO!"_

 _"And who helped me put it in her drink! Huh?" Jimmy snapped, and glared at Spinner then down at Craig, "It was your fault too. She only came here for you."_

 _Craig got up, shaking with anger, "And what? You were jealous? You just had to have her, you always had some some SICK infatuation with her!"_

 _"STOP!" Hazel screamed, back in the room. They gasped, and turned. She went over, and took Jimmys side. "I don't want this ruining our lives." she looked madly down at Ellie, like this was HER fault. "What Jimmy did was wrong. But you helped." she reminded Spinner and turned to Paige, "And we did invite her out of spite. We're guilty too."_

 _Paige began to cry and Jimmy let go of Spinner, smiling at Hazel like he was finally 'in love'. Sicko._

 _"I say we dump her at Font lake, and never speak of this again."_

 _"Thats my girl." nodded Jimmy, then pointed down at Ellie, "She wanted it anyways. She didn't put up a fight until the end, that's when you opened the door and killed her." he shot at Craig._

 _Craig looked like he was losing it now, sitting on the bed and rocking back and forth a bit as he stared down at Ellie_

 _"You have no power over us, so excuse us while we go get the cops." Liberty sneered, grabbing Emma's hand and they went to go._

 _"Who do you think got me the roofie?" Jimmy asked Emma. The girls turned, confused, and Emma shook her head._

 _"What?"_

 _He looked at Kelly._

 _Emma wanted to be sick. "Tell me he's lying Kelly."_

 _Kelly looked down, struggling. It was the horrible truth. Jimmy never said what he was going to do with it though! He thought it was just going to be another Zeta prank._

 _"He'd do anything for us. We're his brothers." Jimmy taunted, and he was right. Kelly nodded back at him. His life had turned up so well since joining the brotherhood. He had connections that gave him a promising future._

 _"That still doesn't stop us." snapped Emma at Jimmy._

 _Jimmy raised an eyebrow and looked around at their scared friends. "If you go tattle tale, we will tell em' that it was you."_

 _Emma's head spun, and she was sure she was going to be sick. She even leaned on Liberty who too stared in shock_

 _"You can't do that." Liberty said._

 _"I can." Jimmy turned to Manny and nodded at her, "you and Emma found out Craig and Ellie were fooling around behind your back. Emma helped you gang up on her, a cat fight started, and Ellie got pushed back into a table, knocking her head open."_

 _"Nobody would believe you." spat Manny._

 _"They would, because there are witness'.. and everyone knew Ellie loved Craig."_

 _They all looked around, nobody was saying anything, only silently agreeing to keep this a secret. They weren't going to go to the cops; they had a future ahead of them._

 _Emma's eyes stung with tears. Manny now too ran to the bathroom to go puke. Liberty kept her glare hard on Jimmy._

 _That night, they carried Ellie to Font Lake._

 ** _END OF FLASHBACK._**

PRESENT DAY.

Jay tilted his head while slow dancing with Manny, seeing her look out of it. "Babe? you okay?"

She blinked, and snapped out of it, smiling sadly up at him, "just thinking."

He wrapped his arm tighter around her, bringing her in closer, "About?"

She looked down, and regretfully, a tear slid. He gazed down, confused, and used his index finger to pull her chin up and wipe away that tear.

"I don't deserve you." she sobbed silently.

He stared in disbelief. The hottest, most beautiful, most caring girl in the world, was telling HIM, Jay Hogart, he didn't deserve her? Where was Ashton Kutcher?

"Are you kidding me?" he snickered, "You're too good for **me** , dimples. I don't know who screwed your head on backwards but just know, you should of never given a loser like me a chance." he smirked a bit.

She smiled softly back up at him and rolled her eyes until he leaned down and kissed her.

 ** _((*))_**

Emma and Sean too danced slowly, his eyes smoldering down at her and hers locked on his in awe. The dancers around them seemed to give them perfect space, and they both felt like it was only another in the room. Emma pressed her body more into his, and he swallowed, like her body against his felt like agony. He wanted her so badly.

Emma then smiled, and looked down, adjusting her arms a little around his broad shoulders. He brought her in closer too, and smirked, "What?" he asked

She teased, "You seem to be having **fun** , _Sean."_

His smirk spread into a grin, the two smiling back at another widely. "What gave me away?"

"your eyes.." she softly admitted. He clenched his hard jaw, softening and leaning closer to her. She moved her hand up by the back of his neck and her fingers caressed his hair a bit, "Your hair."

He closed his eyes for a second. This girl was driving him into a world of madness. If she too knew his name, then maybe she felt the same?

He laughed. "And yet, you're still not running out the door. Works for me," he huskily teased then paused.

How did she know his name?

Emma's heart skipped. Sean was right. Any other bad boy, she'd be running away, what did Sean have over her?

"I've been drinking, I'm not in my right mind," she countered.

He removed his mask, showing he didn't believe her with a look, and rested that mask on a table nearby. All masks came off by midnight anyways, most everyone in the party were taking theirs off.

Emma's breath caught in her throat. Bastard. He was REALLY making this hard. He looked so good with his tie, his jacket fitting so well around his shoulders and biceps. And that knowing smirk of his, the mischievous glint in his perfectly blue eyes...

He leaned into her and seductively whispered, "Do you really need that kind of excuse to dance with me? Or kiss me?"

Emma's mouth dropped, " _ **Kiss you?!"**_ _What made him think she'd-_

He smirked.

" _I'd never-"_ she whimpered, as he had pressed his lips down to hers. He began to kiss more passionately when she kissed back. Her hands fell from his shoulders to his biceps as he kissed her so hard she leaned back. His arm wrapped protectively around her waist. She moaned, and pressed her body tighter against his. He groaned into the kiss, and Emma felt like just leaving the party with him. He had such a pull on her, her heart, and her body.

They pulling away slowly, eyes closed. Breathless.

"What were you saying?" Sean asked her with a grin.

She bit her lip and they stared back at another as he softened and she too blushed a bit and looked down, her hands still on his arms as he held her.

"I've seen you around for awhile. Even before and after The Library" he admitted.

Emma looked up at him a bit shyly. He did?

He cringed to his embarrassing confession, "Never knew what to say to you. You are after all a ..sorority girl."

Emma glared playfully at him, "Can you say that with anymore clear disdain?"

"I like you." he rose an eyebrow, "I just don't feel like you're one of them. Not really."

Emma glanced down, and slowly back up at him. She opened her mouth but was cut off. "Emma!"

The two turned, Sean's arm still around her waist. Emma's mouth dropped, looking at the girls who ran to her. Sean was even giving these people a look to go fuck off or something for 5 more minutes **at least**. They were  seriously ruining this.

The four girls, (Manny, Liberty, Paige and Hazel) looked incredibly impressed but also shocked. Bad boys usually weren't Emma's type, but here she was, in a hot moment with a unknown, sexy, bad boy.

Manny gave Emma a serious look, "We. Need. You."

"Like, stat." said Hazel, "like _right now."_

Now both Sean and Emma glared at her. Emma looked strangely at her friends though, even Liberty gave her a look. This seemed serious. These four were never together either, so it had to be something bad.

"Come on!" snapped Paige, grabbing Emma's hand.

"Prince Charming can find you later." said Hazel with a smirk, following the girls who dragged Emma away but tossed Sean a look back

He sighed, rolling his eyes and turned to look at the party. **Just** when things were finally picking up with him and his dream girl, her friends had to come ruin it. What did they need so damn badly? And why did he still feel his heart pounding?

He snickered, shaking his head in amazement and grabbed his mask to put it back on.

((*))

"See?!" Manny cried and pointed for Emma.

In blood, or red paint, was written on the mirror in the girls' bathroom... ** _'I KNOW WHAT YOU DID.'_**

Emma and the girls stared up at it and Emma shook her head, closing her eyes, "This is probably just a prank."

"Are you sure?" Paige asked, but was sure Emma was smart enough to know, she trusted her.

Emma bit her lip, looking back at the little 'note'. "Ya." she said uneasily.

"Maybe we are just being paranoid?" Liberty guessed. Manny nodded, but crossed her arms uncomfortably.

Hazel hooked her arm into Paige's, "This is going to be a **long** night." the two left firs,t out the swinging door.

Emma turned to Liberty and Manny, sharing looks. They weren't too sure who this message was really for, but it was a big coincidence wasn't it?

(((*)))).

Meanwhile up the stairs of the mansion, a doll masked figure, creepily entered the bedroom Ellie died in one year ago today. The figure held a knife, with blood on it, and a dead body laid on the ground by the killers feet. Marco. Ellie's old friend.

He laid in a bath of his own blood, his eyes still wide but cold.


	5. Bad Pranks

"Em." Manny held Emma back from going back out to the dance floor, pulling her to the side. By now, everyone had their masks off.

"What?" Emma asked, worried about her. Manny looked shaken up.

Manny darted her eyes to their table, where Jay sat with Jt and Liberty.

"I can't do it." Manny closed her eyes and sadly choked, "I have to tell Jay."

Emma's eyes widened and looked around before stepping closer to Manny, "You're just scared over what happened..it was a prank, probably for someone else!"

"It's not just tonight, it's **every** night." Manny showed the torture and hurt through her eyes, Emma, understandably, nodded.

"You don't think I feel the same?" she raised an eyebrow, "Do you not remember how bad I wanted to go to the police?"

Manny looked down, upset and whispered, "We should of went."

Emma looked away, a little upset now too. A voice then startled them, coming up behind Emma, "We all wanted to go to the police."

"Get lost, Spinner." Manny said in a monotone voice. They had no time for his jokes right now.

"Whatever." he scoffed and said, "I was just wondering if you guys have seen Hazel and Paige."

"They walked the other way." Emma muttered and they watched him go, before turning back to another and getting the courage to walk back to their table.

Toby sat at the table now, groaning at how gross it was with Liberty and Jt all over another while Jay somewhat sulked in the corner of the table, not wanting to sit with these losers.

The things he did for Manny.

He perked up when she came back and smirked at her, leaning closer when she sat down next to him. He grabbed something out of his pocket and said, "A mystery source may have given me a key to a bedroom upstairs." he showed her a bedroom key.

She rolled her eyes smiling but admitted, "I don't think I want to go up there." she gazed at the upper floor with a haunting look but then tried to cover with, "I think I like the party down here."

"We could always start our own party upstairs." he teased and she laughed. Toby scoffed over by JT.

"You guys live together; haven't you had enough of another?"

"Never." Manny answered and Toby rolled his eyes, getting up and grabbed his drink.. that may or may not have been spiked.

"I'm going to take a wa-alk," he slurred a bit, "Away from the... _newly weds_." he walked off gingerly.

Emma had to laugh a bit and shrugged, not minding her best friends being happy, she did however let her eyes scan the room, wondering where Sean went. Her eyes laid on him, all the way on the other side of the room, threw the dancing students, by the bar. His mask too was gone like everyone else', which was unfortunate to Emma since now the other girls had seen his face. She frowned deeply, seeing Darcy Edwards with him and giggling as she flirted. He sipped on the beer that was in his hand, nodding to whatever Darcys big mouth was saying now. .

Emma's eyes slowly turned back to her friends, trying to jump back into the conversation but that was bothering her now. She was stunned when she caught Manny looking at her and it's like she knew what she had saw and smirked right at Emma before glancing at Sean herself.

Manny didn't even know what it was about him, but she liked him too, for Emma that is. She liked what she saw between them. Their longing looks and the chemistry between them even made Manny swoon. Sean wasn't Emma's usual type, but maybe that's what she needed, a strong guy, a guy who would care more about her than himself. Kelly was never man enough for Emma, and quite frankly, was a scumbag. This guy though, Manny approved.

And Manny didn't like Darcy hitting on Sean either.

"Lets go take a walk too." Liberty said to JT who tried to hide his blush and nodded.

Jay's mouth parted, watching them leave and then gave a pointed look to Manny, "Geek and Van Zandt are going to go hook up but not us?"

"Hey." Emma jumped at the voice and Spinner was once again by her side.

"Spinner!" she snapped. She was a bit jumpy tonight. "Could you not sneak up like that?"

Spinner sighed and said, "I found Hazel, but no Paige. Can you just help me?" they connected eyes, and Spinner frowned, looking down. "I'm worried."

Emma understood, and god she hated to admit she kind of did, in a way, like Spinner and Paige. If not for what was between them, maybe in a different world they could be friends. They were an odd but famous pair, so I guess she could help. But that didn't mean she trusted them..

"Fine." she got up and glanced to Manny, muttering under her breath. "Look for me if I'm not back in 10."

Jay laughed, not getting it, but Manny nodded and watched her go with Spinner.

((*)))

Meanwhile, Toby went up the stairs, away from the party and to the second story of the house. He walked down the hall, passing many closed doors that led to other rooms.

Why did the rich need so many rooms?!

"Rich people." Snickered Toby, sipping his drink and tripped over his feet. "Fuck!" he cursed, landing on his knees and hands.

His drink splattered down the old red carpet of the hallway, and when he crawled up, he didn't notice the door to one bedroom behind him creak open. Not until a hand grabbed the back of his shirt and he was tugged back into the room, the door slamming hard behind him and he was thrown up against it, hard. He groaned when someone hit him in the dark too, attacking him.

"HELP!"

He felt somebody throwing him back against the door one more time, and a sharp pain entered his stomach.

The figure seemed to be gone, but the sharp pain stayed and the lights suddenly flickered on as Toby panted. Toby blinked, and his eye sight was blurry due to being beaten, a little drunk, and now without glasses.

A blurry figure stood and it held something. Toby squinted his eyes, but could only see the object in the persons hand was something sharp. It wasn't until blood began to pour out his mouth and out his wound upon his stomach that he knew he had been stabbed, and in the killers hand was a knife.

"Why?" he choked out, before sliding down the door to his own death. He went pale, and his body fell limp, eyes closing.

(((*))

"I checked the kitchen, but nobody was there." Spinner told Emma.

Emma nodded and said, "She wasn't in the bathroom." they were walking to the stairs to stand on it, to look for Paige out on the large dance floor.

"She wouldn't of.." Spinner spoke, but shut up, and only glanced up the stairs.

Emma bit the end of her tongue and too glanced up the stairs. Why were they so afraid?

"Come on," she told Spinner, leading him up there. "Its not like theres some killer up there, only bad memories."

"Yeah." he mumbled but followed.

They walked up the stairs of the mansion, the party still in sight just below and music still loud as ever. Emma called over it, "Should we split up?"

Spinner nodded, "We could cover more ground that way. I'll take the left, and you the right."

She nodded, clenching her jaw and went down the right way of the hall, the music from the party fading away. She went down a hall, cursing the fact this mansion was so big. When she glanced back, Spinner wasn't in site anymore.

Creepy.

Emma sucked in a shakey breath and saw one bedroom door open, "Pai-" she noticed her voice crack and cleared her throat nervously, "Paige?" she called a little louder, she peaked into the room.

Nothing.

She sighed and closed the door behind her, going back down the hall slowly, looking around her wearily.

It was quiet, too quiet.

She stopped, looking down and noticing the fallen mixed drink on the carpet. She wondered who it belonged to, and went to bend down to pick up the glass-

"Don't touch it!" Emma yelped and jumped when Spinner had grabbed her away from it and tucked her away into his arms like he had saved her life. She rolled her eyes.

"It's broken glass, not a knife."

He let her go and taunted, "Can slice through your finger like one."

"Whatever," Emma got over it, "Paige isn't up here. Must be down at the party."

"Yea." Spinner said oddly, not understanding how they could miss her, "I guess so huh?" Emma nodded, and with that, they went back down the stairs.

"Holy shit.." Emma even whispered, seeing who had just entered the party as she and Spinner reached almost the bottom of the stairs.

At the entrance, in nothing but his usual leather jacket and jeans, stood Craig. He looked like he did earlier, only now pissed as he walked to them.

"What's going on?" Spinner had to ask, and he and Emma waited as Craig stormed to them and up a few stairs.

"You think this is funny?!" he sneered, ripping something out of his jacket, a note. Emma couldn't even see what was written on it but that was no problem, he read it for them, " **I know what you did, see you at the masquerade- from, Ellie."**

Spinners eyes widened, looking around and tried to hush Craig up, "Dude, shut up! None of us wrote that."

Some people looked over by the entrance, people just standing around and wondering what was going on. Emma's eyes even widened, looking around and back at Craig.

"Oh no?" spat Craig, glancing from Spinner to Emma who looked speechless, "Maybe not Emma, but _you_ think you're pretty fucking funny don't you!?" he shoved Spinner, again attacking him.

Spinner shoved him back, "You're drunk!" Craig almost fell down a step.

"You guys!" Emma exclaimed, trying to help Spinner pull Craig off of him, he was so mad!

Behind them, Manny and Jay had gotten up from the table, noticing the fight and were coming over. Manny had said something to Jay that probably caused him to go help her friends, cause other than that, he wouldn't of cared. He hated Craig. It was a boyfriend/ex boyfriend thing.

But Jay hadn't made it in time, Craig had grabbed Spinner hard and tossed him down the few steps of stairs left, to then grab Emma's wrist.

"Who would do this!?" he shouted at her, not knowing his strength and shoved her up against the stairs' railing.

Emma's eyes began to tear up, "I-I don't know Craig. I-" she looked down to Spinner crawling up from the ground and back at Craig. Somebody else had written something like that in the girls' washroom. That 'prank' really must of been for them. Somebody knew.

"Where's Jimmy!?"

Emma jumped and shut her eyes to how angry Craig looked, and his face went from confused and upset, to in pain as somebody ripped him off of Emma and down the stairs much harder then Craig threw Spinner. Craig made a few thud noises before he landed on his back and groaned, trying to crawl up but laid back down due to dizziness from also being mad drunk but glared back up to whom tossed him down.

Sean Cameron.

Jay had just gotten there, Manny on his tail since they had started to run over when the fight broke out and even their eyes widened to the look on Sean's face. He looked ready to throw Craig right out of a window.

Sean went to step forward to do probably just that as Craig got up, but Emma grabbed his upper arm and begged softly, "Wait Sean, please don't"

He looked back at her, confused but obeyed. As for Craig, Jay turned from Sean and Emma to him and nodded over his shoulder to the door. "Get your ass out of here, Mannings."

Manny bit her lip and put her hand on Jay's back as she stood behind him, looking at Craig like he grew two heads.

"You don't even what this is about." Craig spat at Jay, Manny's past and new boyfriend now glaring spitefully at another.

Manny's eyes widened when Jay's eyebrows furrowed, but Emma saved their butts as she went down the steps, and stepped in the middle of Jay and Craig. Thank god. Manny really didn't want Craig to blurt out their secret in front of Jay. About Ellie.

"We'll find Jimmy." Emma told Craig and she muttered under her breath, "This is probably all him anyways."

Craig's shoulders seemed to slump at that, and he nodded, as Spinner too believed that. "I think he was in the back of the house the last time I saw him." Spinner said.

Emma nodded, then shared a look with Manny, nodding at her to follow them. The two gave Sean and Jay a look while they walked away, hoping they'd understand as they took off with Spinner and Craig.

Sean slowly stepped down the last few stairs, watching Emma leave **again,** and stood confused beside Jay with a weird expression upon his face, "What just happened?"

Jay shrugged, both watching the girls disappear into the back yard. "Beats me, man. I don't know shit..".

His eyes squinted as he warned Sean, "You know if you want her, _Emma,_ be aware that this happens alot.. mysterious conversations between her and Manny. I feel sometimes Manny's even hiding something from **me.** "

Both the guys squinted their eyes at the back door with unreadable looks.

 **Author Note: Reviews Please guys! I updated and spellchecked the story. It's just about to get good. Who do you think the killer is? And do you think Sean will take Emma's lies? Will she tell him the truth. .**


	6. Back To The Zeta House

"Hey Jimmy!"

Confused, Jimmy Brookes turned from Kelly and Hazel to Craig Mannings. The guy was actually showing his face at a party? They stood in the back yard of the house. It was dark, but there were lights from two lanterns hanging up on the house.

"So you're _not_ dead?" Jimmy had to joke before Craig grabbed him.

"Hey!" Hazel even yelled but wouldn't get in between two scary guys.

Jimmy tried to shove Craig away. "Woah! Nut case, I heard the rumors but didn't know they were true! You have gone psycho!"

Spinner pulled Craig off and tried to secure him behind him. "Have you guys seen Paige?"

"Screw Paige! What the hell is your problem?" Craig spat at Jimmy. Emma and Manny finally made their way over too.

Jimmy blinked, and looked around, truly confused. Even Emma and Manny believed it. "What?"

"The note, from ' _Ellie'."_ Craig sneered, "I know it was you! Why the hell did you send me that?"

Jimmy shrugged, looking around at the five. "I really don't know what you're talking about."

"Somebody is messing with us." Manny decided to speak up, "There was a message in the girls washroom, said they know what we did too."

"What **we did?"** Jimmy repeated, eyeing Manny harder and had to make sure he heard right. She nodded, so did Hazel for his reassurance. He rolled his eyes, "We're not suppose to ever talk about that night ever again."

Emma crossed her arms around herself, looking down and unhappily muttered, "The same person who did that in the girls bathroom is probably the one who sent a note to Craig too."

Craig looked at her, then around at everyone else, and now put it together that maybe none of them really did send him the note..

The back door opened, and Liberty raced out, "You guys." she stopped and looked back at the door, worried Jt or somebody followed her. Coast was clear. "You have to come see this." she said.

They eyed her then another weirdly, before going back into the party.

Everyone had stopped dancing. Jimmy and the whole gang raced back into the ballroom area, and the music had even stopped, nothing but gasps and whispers.

"What's going on?!" suddenly Paige Michealchuck was back on the scene, pushing through them and Spinner tried to grab her.

"What happened to you!?" he hissed worriedly

Paige was too distracted by what everyone was staring at on the wall, "Why'd the music stop, what the hell is-" she choked on her last word, stopping in her tracks when she shoved through some students and now they all looked up at what was on the wall.

A huge, blow up picture of Ellie Nash with her eyes scratched out was taped to the wall. How the hell had nobody noticed who put it up there?!

"Who did this?!" Paige whirled around, yelling at a group of girls near her. "Who put this up?!"

They looked so horrified, wondering too who would do this. "That's the girl who went missing." one whispered.

Paige's mouth fell and turned back to the picture of Ellie, and the rest of her friends too stared up in horror.

Emma felt like dying right there, standing between Kelly and Manny. "Emma." Manny said in a low scared voice, "Something is wrong.."

Music started to play again, and they turned to the DJ booth, nobody standing there but the creepy song Tip Toe Through the Tulips, played on.

 _ **'O00ooh, Tip toe**_ _,_ ** _through the window_** _ **  
**_ ** _By the window, that is where I'll be_** _ **  
**_ ** _Come tiptoe through the tulips with me_**

 ** _Oh, tiptoe from the garden_** _ **  
**_ ** _By the garden of the willow tree_** _ **  
**_ ** _And tiptoe through the tulips with meeeee'_**

Emma gasped when Jimmy grabbed her and snapped at her. "What do we do?"

"I-I don't know, somebody knows Jimmy."

"Let her go!" Manny snapped at him.

Kelly nodded, agreeing this time, "Let her go Jimmy."

"This is just a sick prank you guys!" Paige yelled to her 'peers' and all the students. Spinner had took her nod as a cue to go stop the music, and change it to something a little more party like. Suddenly Nicki Minaj blasted around the room, and Craig went to the picture of Ellie, ripping it down angrily, but with hidden tears in his eyes.

Emma turned to Paige and snapped at her this time, "Where were you?"

The lights of the dance began to flicker again the way it was before, and the crowd tried to go back to what they were doing, but some still a little weary.

"You think **I** did this?" Paige said shocked, before she plastered a fake grin on her face, "Thanks for thinking I'm that much of a mastermind, Emma, but I can't take the credit."

" _As if_ anyone of us would do that." Hazel said as if Emma was dumb.

"We all know we are pretty capable of **a lot** _Hazel."_ Emma spat back and turned back to Manny and Liberty who jumped when Jt came up behind and grabbed her.

"Have you guys seen Toby?" he asked.

"Nobody cares right now!" Paige yelled at him.

Liberty turned and finally glared, mustering up what she always wanted to say to her. "Paige? **Shut. Up**."

Paige gasped to then squint her eyes madly, "Go back to the hole you crawled back out from."

"Why? Going to kill me too?"

"GIRLS!" Jimmy held Paige back when she even went go at Liberty.

Manny scoffed and shook her head, "We should of never held this kind of secret with you kind of people."

"You are us, Manny." Paige spat back.

Hazel chimed in also, "Just because you moved out, doesn't mean you aren't apart of this as much as we are."

Manny shut her mouth, her eyes shimmering a bit as she tried to hold back tears. She turned her head, and noticed Jay coming her way and swallowed the tears down. "Em, can we just go?"

"We are better as a group." Kelly said, putting his hand on Emma's arm and the blonde yanked it off her.

Emma glared from Kelly, to look back at Manny and nodded, looking around, "Yea. Give me 10 minutes." she said and Manny nodded, watching her go.

Emma wanted to find Sean. For some reason, she wanted to talk to him.

Meanwhile, Darcy came over to the group, looking worried. "Paige. What's wrong?" she asked her sorority leader and idol.

"Not now, Darcy!" hissed Paige, stomping off.

Darcy looked slapped in the face, her mouth dropping and looking around in confusion of what she did.

((*))

Emma squished through a couple before she made it to the lobby/entrance of the mansion, and she sighed, taking a moment to herself as she smoothed her hands down her long, dark red, strapless dress and then through her hair. She leaned on the wall for a moment, closing her eyes.

This was not happening.

"Where'd you go?"

Emma gasped at the voice and turned back to the stairs Craig and Spinner once fought on, now seeing Sean just sitting there. Just waiting, looking a little, impatient, and miserable now.

Emma's heart fell, and she looked down, before going over. He took off his tie and jacket, rolling up his white shirts sleeves.

"Why aren't you enjoying the party?" Emma asked with a sad smile.

He clenched his jaw, looking down and avoided her eyes. "Cause' I didn't come for the party."

Her heart dropped.

"I'm _really_ sorry." Emma admitted, coming to sit down and he made some room for her. She sat close, and he turned his head, eying her close and wondering what was going on in that head of hers.

"Maybe.." she drifted rather sadly, her eyes scanning back down to the floor, "Maybe we shouldn't..do _this.."_

She drifted off, not knowing what to even say. What were her and Sean even doing?

"You don't know me..and trust me, you _don't_ want to." Emma said and feared his response.

She was shocked at his snicker, and she turned her head to look at him, her mouth parted a bit. He laughed and shook his head, "Funny. Since that's all I ever wanted to do since I saw you." he turned serious, looking her in the eyes with this look she couldn't look away from and craved to see more of.

Sean nervously looked away but then back into her eyes, shifting his body more towards her. He confessed, "I wanted you since I saw you, Emma. And every time I saw you in the library, I'd hate myself every time you walked out without me getting the fucking nerve to talk to you."

Emma was shocked.

He gave her a stern look as he stopped her again from saying something, "And I don't want to stop now that I have."

The hunger and want in his eyes matched hers.

Emma sucked in a breath, seeing his hand reach up and now cup the side of her face, his thumb stroking against her cheekbone and his intense blue eyes staring into hers.

"And now that I've kissed you. . .I don't want to stop that either." he raised an eyebrow at her, hoping she got the point.

He leaned closer, and she closed her eyes but whispered once more, "But Sean, I-"

He cut her off again, brushing his lips against hers and whispered, "Try to say it. You don't want me."

She blushed, then smiled against his kiss and kissed him back just as softly until it turned more passionate. Ofcourse she wanted him. There was a magnetic pull between them, as if she was meant to be his.

"Sean," she said between the kiss, her heart pounding. Should she be doing this? He didn't know about her dark past. That wasn't fair.

"I love when you say my name." he said long enough to pull away quickly before moving in and kissing her with everything he had.

His hand slid to the back of her neck and he pulled her more into the kiss, pushing her mouth open with his and she clutched his shoulders.

They then split apart when Jay and Manny barged in, "Emma?!" Manny called to then abruptly stop when Sean and Emma tore away from another.

Manny blushed, seeing she interrupted them. Woah. Emma and this guy were really needy for another. Jay was careless though. "We're going." he confirmed.

Emma got up, blushing still, and Sean stood up after her. Liberty came in next, sighing and throwing her arms out.

"Me and Jt can't find Tobes anywhere. Can we meet you back at the sorority house?"

She was staying with Emma, so it made sense. Manny nodded and Jay sighed, knowing he and Manny won't be going home for probably a few more hours and until then, he'd be in the Zeta sister house.

Just another bonus to this stupid night!

"Yea, whatever. Taxi's this way." he taunted, nodding towards the exit of the mansion and Emma led Sean, going out the exit door with Manny and Jay.

Before they left out the door, a voice snapped at them, "Where are you going!?"

They all turned to Paige and everyone else behind her. Jimmy and Hazel crossed their arms, even Spinner looked worried, and Darcy was still confused. Craig looked paranoid, and Kelly was glaring between Sean and Emma.

"Home." Emma said exhaustingly. Sean glanced at her, and back at these 'friends' of hers, before standing a little more protectively beside her .

"We should stick together." Paige told Emma.

Manny shot back, "Then come with us, Paige. This night was a mistake anyways. We are going back home." she raised an eyebrow, actually seeing Paige pause to think about it.

"Paige we can't leave." Hazel hissed.

"Yes we can." Paige snapped, looking back at everyone, "We should of never come back to this house. At least back home, we're all together, and nobody can pull any pranks without one of us seeing who did it."

Jay and Sean looked so confused, even cornering their eyes to look at another. Darcy too spoke up, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Ugh!" Hazel madly grabbed Jimmy's hand, "Fine. Lets just go!"

They nodded, and headed out together, all glancing back into the mansion one last time. They missed the dark figure in the window watching them leave, glaring down at them under a black hood.

..The killer didn't plan on them leaving the Masquerade, but the Zeta house would be better to hunt them in. Less space.

 **AN: More reviews for more chapters guys! So everyones going to the Zeta house. Jay and Sean still don't know what's going on, and Darcy is in on the ride too. Liberty will hopefully find Jt but then what will happen to them? Will they find Toby? Do you think you know who the killer is yet? Review!**


	7. Get The Hell Out

**Back at the Zeta house, only the lights were on in the Kitchen, where Jimmy and Spinner were cooking.**

 **Paige came in with Hazel behind her. "What are you doing?"**

 **She rolled her eyes. The girls had changed back into their normal clothes. Hazel too even rolled her own, sick of how Jimmy was handling this for a year now. And how he's been handling 'them' for two years now. She was getting so sick of this!**

 **Spinner turned from the pots and pans on the stove, making some stir fry. "I get hungry when I'm scared."**

 **Jimmy added, "Or sad. or happy. or anything."**

 **"Hey!"**

 **Everyone else was in the large living room. Manny, Jay, Emma and Sean on one couch. Kelly, Darcy and now Paige and Hazel who had come back from the kitchen, on the other couch.**

 **Jimmy and Spinner came back in, carrying their stir frys.**

 **"Lets watch a movie." insisted Spinner, sitting on the floor and stuffing his food into his mouth.**

 **Jimmy sat on the arm of a couch and tossed some food into his mouth too with a fork. "I hear the new horror flick 'The Boy' is pretty sick."**

 **"Right now I don't want to watch a horror." Muttered Paige, crossing her arms and leaning back on the couch.**

 **Emma and Manny gazed at another. Emma muttered. "I'm going to go change."**

 **Still in her dress, she got up to up the stairs to change. Kelly watched her go, and cornered his eyes at Sean who too leaned back on the couch and watched until out of site. Kelly narrowed his eyes.**

 **Meanwhile, the door knocked and everyone's eyes widened.**

 **"Relax." taunted Jimmy, "It's Derek and Danny."**

 **"Why's everyone so tense?" Darcy asked, getting up to go get it.**

 **When she opened the door, Jimmy's pledges for the Zeta brothers, Danny and Derek, stood there with a beer case. When Jimmy called, they came running.**

 **"Hellooooo foxy, Cleopatra." purred Derek, until Danny slapped his arm. Darcy rolled her eyes at the losers.**

 **Danny asked Darcy, "Is Jimmy here?"**

 **"Yes, your master is here." sighed Darcy, leading the nerds in.**

 **((*))**

 **Now everyone was drinking minus Sean, Manny and Jay, Manny turned to Jay and whispered from on the couch, "I'm sorry. I know you don't want to be here."**

 **Jay leaned back, one arm on the couch and cornering his eyes at the little 'party'. He wasn't actually pissed about that. He was pissed at whatever Manny was hiding from him.**

 **"No prob, dimples." as he spoke, he had a tone Manny knew wasn't good, and he wasn't even looking at her. He clenched his jaw, the way he did when he was a little hurt but too proud to say it.**

 **Manny blinked back her tears. Meanwhile, Sean sat near and was growing impatient for Emma, wondering where she was.**

 **((*))**

 **Emma sighed, walking into the Zeta house kitchen, turning on the lights and going for the cupboard for a cup to fill some water in.**

 **She had grabbed some advil, and really needed to swallow them asap.**

 **She was getting an awful headache from the stress- from the secret. Maybe it was harder tonight due to the 'prank'. She wanted to talk to someone about it, even Sean, but she knew he had to be the last person she should tell yet felt like the first.**

 **She now wore short blue jean shorts and a baby pink tank top, her feet barefoot. Her hair was now in soft curls.**

 **"You're still beautiful." a voice pointed out, startling her and she dropped her advil.**

 **She scoffed, and turned, seeing Kelly walking over, his eyes roaming her up and down until he stopped in front and sighed sadly, staring into her eyes.**

 **"I miss you, Em."**

 **Emma looked away, clenching her jaw. "You must miss me so bad you slept with all my sorority sisters just to, what? Be close to me?" she rose an eyebrow.**

 **He bit his tongue and looked away as he thought about what to say. "You are no better." he looked back at her with betrayal in his eyes. "** ** _Fucking_** **some guy like him?" he pointed back in the room where Sean was.**

 **Emma wanted to laugh and then just rolled her eyes, "Whatever, Kelly."**

 **She gasped when he grabbed her and then trapped her against the counter. She was slightly pushed back but she wouldn't let him push her down, pushing back against him. "stop!"**

 **He bent his head down and nearly spat at her, "We were good together, we were** ** _happy."_**

 **"Let me go!" Emma struggled, and turned her head from his kiss.**

 **"I loved you!"**

 **"Let me go!" Emma cried this time, before Kelly was ripped off of her. For the second time now, Sean came to her rescue. With tears and a gasp, Emma watched Sean throw Kelly to the floor and then Sean walked back over to her.**

 **"You okay?"**

 **Emma had wide eyes but nodded back at Sean, until she noticed Kelly getting up and panting angerily. "Sean!"**

 **He charged at them.**

 **Hearing the commotion, Jimmy and the guys ran in.**

 **"Hey!" Craig yelled and Jay and Spinner tried to break it up, pushing Sean back from Kelly as they fought and Jimmy held Kelly back.**

 **Sean sneered at Kelly, "Touch her again like that and I'll kill you."**

 **Kelly whipped his bloody mouth as he glared hatefully at Sean. Emma walked to Sean and checked the slight bruise on his cheekbone, but it was barely noticable. Kelly was bleedng and limping away now.**

 **Before Kelly left out the kitchen door he turned back. "You know what, Emma? You're out . You proved you're not Zeta material the moment he came in the picture." he pointed at Sean next.**

 **Sean and Emma stood their ground beside another, not giving a damn.**

 **"Good." she said with a hard tone and cold look right back at him. She hated being a part of this 'sister and brotherhood' anyways. Where was the trust? The family?**

 **"Look." sighed Jimmy. He turned to everyone and finally looked serious. "We just have to get through this night together. Lets go watch a movie."**

 **"Why do we need to stay?" Jay bittered.**

 **Spinner, Jimmy and Emma gazed at another. Emma nodded though and agreed silently. "I'll get ice for Kelly." Spinner noted and went to the fridge.**

 **They nodded, but Sean noticed Emma sigh deeply and walk off. He followed after her, confused himself and stopped her in the dim hallway where they could be alone.**

 **"Why can't we just leave?" Sean asks Emma, stopping her and putting his hands on her arms.**

 **She bit her lip and looked up at him.**

 **"Lets just get the** ** _fuck_** **out of here." he joked, smirking a little when she sadly smiled but swallowed back the lump in her throat.**

 **"It's..complicated. okay?" she then frowns and then leaves up the stairs again. Sean watched her go up the stairs, more confusion stirring inside of him.**

 **Darcy walked down the hall and passed him, calling over her shoulder. "I'm just going to go take a shower!"**

 **"Don't let me stop you." muttered Sean, not caring, and leaned against the wall, crossing his arms. He didn't care what Emma wanted, he'd stay here, until she was ready to talk.**

 **"You could if you wanted to." purred Darcy, climbing up the large stair case.**

 **Sean ignored that and rolled his eyes.**

 **(((*))))**

 **Manny looked around, seeing Jay not in sight as everyone was drinking back in the living room. She turned to feel wind against her back and saw the back door open, meaning Jay was probably out for a smoke. She feared that meant he was REALLY mad at her.**

 **He had quit months ago.**

 **"Babe?" Manny peaked her head out, and came outside, rubbing her cold arms together. "Jay?"**

 **Jay leaned back on the brick wall and narrowed his eyes from smoking his cigerette. He sighed, and unhappily tossed it away. She came over, and cupped his face, leaning up against his body to kiss his lips and pout.**

 **"I hate when you smoke." she said. She hated to think about all the damage it did to people. Feared it would happen to him. She tried to muster a small smile up at him but he looked back at her with no humor in his eyes.**

 **"I hate when you lie."**

 **Manny swallowed, and slowly took a step back. "I'm not-"**

 **He shut his eyes and raised his pointed his finger up. "You tell me** ** _one more time_** **that you're not hiding something from me," he opened his eyes warningly, "We're done."**

 **Manny's eyes were hit with many emotions at once. Hurt, sadness, shock, anger.**

 **Jay stepped closer, and spoke desperately. "Tell me, Manny. Just tell me! There is something you're not telling me. This is the last time I'm asking!"**

 **((*))**

 **Meanwhile, upstairs...**

 **Darcy was in the Zeta house shower room, in one stall with her shower going. Swearing she was the only one there, she began to feel chills up her spine, like somebody had come in.**

 **She looked over her shoulder, missing the shadow go past her curtain, and stared at it for a moment before shrugging it off.**

 **When she stood there, the curtain ripped open and she screamed, turning around.**

 **Fiona laughed, another girl from Zeta who must of been home all along, just in her room. "Relax Darcy." she taunted, "What is this? The scene of the movie Psycho?" she laughed again.**

 **Darcy scoffed and since embarrassed and naked, grabbed her towel from just outside the stall.**

 **"By the way." teased Fiona, "Waxing isn't just for floors you know?" she eyed Darcy's body and Darcy tried to hold the towel around herself tighter.**

 **A cough interrupted them as Emma came in, hearing all that was said.**

 **"Fiona." Emma taunted and stopped in front of her, crossing her arms. She wasn't in the mood for this crap tonight. "If I recall, this is the senior Zeta bathroom. Are you a senior?"**

 **Fiona looked back at Darcy before muttering, "No."**

 **Darcy too raised an eyebrow at Emma who snapped again, "Then you should be** ** _leaving."_**

 **Darcy couldn't help but be fond of Emma sticking up for her. Being Paige's pet all year long was exhausting and being bullied for it sucked too. She didn't know Emma would ever be the one to come to her rescue, since they weren't really friends and well, Emma seemed to hate being part of this sorority for some reason.**

 **Fiona frowned rather hard she seemed to even put a bit. She turned and left, knowing Emma had power over her since a longer Zeta sister than her. That meant consequences if you pissed her off.**

 **Darcy exhaled, smiling wearily at Emma. "Thanks."**

 **Emma turned from where Fiona left and shrugged, "No problem." she softened and said, "Darcy, Don't let this place get to you. . Infact, you should get the hell out while you can."**

 **Now Darcy felt insulted, taken back a bit and snickered. "Emma," she shook her head and then spat as** ** _kindly_** **as she could, "You were easily let in here, because of Kelly and your looks-"**

 **"Darcy-"**

 **"I worked hard to get where I am now, and unlike you, I consider our sisters to be like family."**

 **Emma shot back, "Maybe some. But you won't know who really has your back until the end." with that, she turned and walked off, leaving Darcy alone and wondering what she meant.**

 **Meanwhile, when Fiona left and went back to her bedroom, none of the girls heard her scream when a figure appeared from behind her door when she closed it.**

 **The killer threw a bag around her head and strangled her to death, tying a rope around her neck. Fiona kicked and screamed, but it was no use.**

 **Fiona's body laid on the ground, her eyes wide open, face purple, bag still tied around her throat. She was dead. The killer stood over her, wearing a black hood, then walked out, whistling a bit in tune to the song 'Tiptoe' from earlier.**

 **(*)**

 **Author NOte: EEEkk! The Killer is in the house! Who the heck is it!? Will Emma finally tell Sean the secret? Will Jay get it out of Manny? Whose next on the kill list?**


	8. We're Off To A Good Start

Emma sat on the top of the stairs, her head leaning on the wall. She raised her head up, snapping out of it when a shadow looked to be closing in from down the stairs.

Thinking she was alone, she got a little startled, until Sean then appeared, and they locked eyes. He put his hand on the railing and slowly came up, and sat down beside her. She smiled sadly, looking down at her feet, and then over to him. He looked so concerned and it made her heart skip a beat.

"Hey." she greeted, feeling bad for leaving him alone for an hour with the wolves; aka, Jimmy and them.

"Hey." he softly said back, and she noticed him now wearing jeans again and his famous white shirt that clung to his arms and chest. He must of had a pair of clothes in his car.

"I like you like this." he admitted, his hand innocently reaching out to her hair, playing with it, and looked down at her pink tank top and little jean shorts. Too little, if you asked him, since Kelly was still downstairs.

Emma smiled warmly back at him, liking his true form too. "You don't look so bad either." her smile turned into a sly one at his playful smirk and shrug.

He then grew serious, and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, "You okay?"

Her smile faded. "Fine." she nodded, looking down but turning her body more toward him though. She looked back up, and gazed into his eyes that stared back into hers.

"You can tell me anything, you know." he promised. He hoped she believed that. He could feel the pull this girl had on him, and he'd do anything for her.. he felt crazy, but it had to be-I don't know- love?

Emma believed him, but she bit her lip. "I can't.."

He blinked, and then teased, "We're off to a good start." he and Emma couldn't help but laugh quietly, trying to keep their moment to themselves, loving to be just alone together.

They went back to staring longing at another, until Emma made the first move, and got up, taking his hand with her and looked over her shoulder, keeping a seductive gaze on him until she reached her closed bedroom door and leaned back on it. Sean closed in on her until his hard body was pressed against her own and he leaned his forehead down on hers, both aching for more than just a kiss and eyes burning hot onto anothers. His hands went to her waist and pulled her hips more into his and he shut his eyes as she softly moaned and then ran her fingers through his hair. He then bent his head down and kissed her hard.

She moaned again, and arched against him. His hungry and eager mouth was on hers, and he nipped at her lower lip, and they got lost in the kiss for a good minute and a half. All the while, Sean's hand slipped up her waist to just around her ribs but under her shirt, possesively pulling her into him a bit more. Emma wanted him so badly to just rip the shirt off her- My god! She never wanted **anyone** like she wanted Sean. Ever.

Emma opened her room door, closing it behind her, and Sean stopped just inches from her. Slowly he reached out and ran his finger up her arm to her shoulder. Emma, still a little shaken by the amazing kiss, could hardly contain herself. Sean was having a hard time not simply ripping her clothes off. No, he wanted to do this right. He wanted to please Emma in every way he knew how. His other arm made its way around her waist as he pulled her to him. She felt his rock hard member pushing against her and it turned her on even more that she could do that to him just by him touching and looking at her.

She needed more though. Their eyes met, then their lips. They passionately kissed as he moved his hands up and down her body torturously. He moved his hands underneath her shirt and around to skillfully unhook her lace bra. He moved his hands to her breasts and gently rubbed a nipple between his finger and his thumb, sending a gasp out through Emma's lips.

"Sean," she whimpered only a bit, not too sure if this was too soon. She began to moan, pressed up against the door now. Slowly he pulled her shirt over her head and she stood their only in her little cut off jean shorts with her perfect long tanned legs and bare chest out in glory. Her breasts were a good two handfuls and Sean looked sorely and happily down at her body while grasping her hips.

"God, Em, you're so gorgeous. You're perfect..." he took a nipple into his mouth and flicked his tongue. Emma whimpered louder, and shut her eyes, leaning more against her bedroom door with her hand clenching around the doorknob and the other through Sean's hair.

It was _crazy_ they were doing this, but Emma's body was screaming for Sean- aching even. She didn't care that her friends were just right down stairs. She needed him.

"Sean..." she managed to utter breathlessly and gasped. "... ohh God..." her jeans and lace panties were easily slipped right down and her legs pulled apart, stepping out of them. She'd blush, if she even _realised_ Sean got her naked without shedding one clothing of his, and now was going to town on her so masterfully. He pulled her hips closer to his mouth, making her tremble and sob with ecstasy, and she was almost falling against the door, one of her legs resting on his shoulder as his tongue buried deeper in her and she bucked each time he knew where to hit.

Not much longer, she was on the verge of an orgasm and bucked and trembled so hard that he stood and grabbed her as she panted in his arms, and he lifted her like a feather, carrying her with his strong arms to her bed and dropping them both onto it, Emma on her back.

Being so close, but not letting it fully erupt, Emma was now desperate for release and breathed heavily as she tried to recover. They kissed romantically but also passionately, and she helped him rip his shirt off.

He laid back over her, "Do you know how beautiful you are?" he asked her. He was beginning to unzip his pants and Emma continued to try to catch her breath. "You are so smart and so sexy... I've been dreaming about fucking you for an entire semester..." Emma smiled.

She then reached between them and with his pants now unzipped, she unbuttoned it quickly and he stood swiftly to remove them. Her eyes locked on his hardness when he climbed back on the bed, his length and size was pretty impressive. She bit her lip and instead of letting him lay back over her, she sat up and pushed him back down on the bed.

He chuckled a bit before they shared a steamy kiss, and she began straddling him and making him groan. Her wetness kept pressing against his painfully hard cock, teasing him, until he finally bit back her name and cursed.

She smiled against the kiss, and sucked his bottom lip between her teeth and nipped before nibbling again down his neck, and then she tucked her hips so that his cock was lodged near her entrance. Thinking she had the power, she gasped and cried out when he grabbed her hips and sent her down, his cock pushing inside of her.

She moaned and closed her eyes and he too clenching his teeth and shut his. She felt so fucking good, like meant for him, _and his cock_.

And then she rode him slowly, sliding herself down his painfully erect cock, milking him as she enveloped him. He looked up at her and she had that same blissful smile as in his dreams. She was enjoying every inch of him, sighing happily and swiveling her hips as she rode him. Christ, she was gorgeous. He stared at her, and her body, her glorious breasts, and then she arched her back and he ran his hands down her soft stomach, slipped his thumb between himself and her mound. Her eyes widened as he found her clit and slowly rubbed.

God he **was** a master at this.

Her eyes never left his as he brought her easily to climax. She was panting and gripping him as he rubbed the hard little nub and he watched the flush spread across her chest, her creamy thighs quivering. He knew she was close and he was just as close. He hoped he could bring her off before he lost control.

She was making the hottest little cries in her throat and gasping his name. He removed his thumb, and used his hands to help her ride him harder. She broke first, shuddering and crying out, shutting her eyes tight. He watched her face as she came for him and he had never seen anything more beautiful or sexy in his life, and he swelled with pride even as his own orgasm raced ahead and he exploded like fireworks at once..

Emma bit down on her lip to keep from screaming so hard. She was coming again! She couldn't help it, and cried his name out. It only made him come harder.

He gasped and held her so hard there was imprints from his fingers on her hips. She was thrown under him now, pinned down, and gave brutal but so pleasurable thrusts until he finally had his agonizing but delicious release and she moved her hips with his to make sure he had it.

Finally, collapsing, the two panted and Emma moaned and whimpered, feeling Sean's hands slide off her beautiful body for his big arms to pull her into him for a small -what? Cuddle session?

She laid her head on his chest, her hair sprawled out and he was still catching his breath, his arm around her and he bent down, kissing the top of her blonde covered head.

"Fuck." he admitted breathlessly.

She giggled a bit in his arms, making him chuckle and then close his eyes.

He vowed that he could not lose this one.

Emma was the girl for him.

((*))

Meanwhile downstairs, Derek and Danny waited impatiently as Jimmy, Spinner and Kelly were drinking their beer.

"Can we have some?" Derek asked.

Jimmy crushed his can and threw it into the sink. "No."

The two boys frowned and Danny scoffed, to then look around. "Where's Liberty?"

"She's coming soon." answered Spinner, "I think." he drank the rest of his beer in one shot.

"You miss your big sissy?" Teased Kelly, playfully hitting Danny's stomach who nearly flinched and then faked a laugh.

"Ha..ha."

((*))

"Don't walk away from me!" Jay yelled, still in the backyard with Manny, trying to get the secret out of her and roughly pulled her back to him as tears ran down her cheeks and they burned his own eyes

"I've done nothing but love you and accept your secret for the past year! But I'm done with it!" Jay told her, shaking her a bit and she trembled.

Meanwhile, upstairs, Darcy knocked on Fiona's door. "Fiona, can we talk?" as the door slowly crept open, Darcy's eyes scanned the room and then down to a body on the floor, before her chilling scream was heard around the house.

(*)

"What was that?" Emma asked, her eyes opening and sitting up. The blanket was wrapped around her naked body and Sean's eyes opened next, groggily asking.

"What?"

Emma got up, "I heard a scream."

Confused, but also concerned and not wanting Emma to search a 'scream' herself, he got up and they quickly dressed, running to where it came from.

((*))

Darcy turned to run to scream again when she saw a figure near the end of the hall, a figure wearing what looked like a doll faced mask, a dress and had red hair.

She screamed again, trying to turn and run for the stairs.

((*))

"What was that?" Manny asked, her face blank but still wet with tears and trying to listen. A scream? She turned to go check it out for Jay to block the door and give her one last chance and she choked on another cry when he did, "We killed Ellie Nash, okay!?"

Jay's face went from angry and determined, to completely shocked and stilled.

"You... what?"

Manny's face went numb, and she said more boldly, not wanting this lie to eat at her any longer.

"Ellie is dead because of us."

Another horrifying scream was heard from inside the house.

 **Author Note: Okay! So you guys saw the Killer with Fiona, who was just wearing a hoody, then another figure with a doll faced mask and red hair with a black dress on (That Darcy saw). I don't want to confuse you, so I will tell you this: There are two killers. Don't worry, I'm not ruining much . . theres a twist! So the killer who killed Toby and Fiona so far was the hoody killer, who whistles like a creep. Then this other killer, hasn't made a hit yet. But soon! Is it Ellie? (Red hair) .**


End file.
